A Day at Disneyland
by daisygirl101
Summary: Amy invites Sonic to join her, Rouge, and Knuckles at Disneyland, but he's got something else to do. So who should she invite? Shadow of course! But naturally, no day can be normal with Knuckles and Shadow around... Shadamy, Knuxouge.
1. Tickets

Well here's my next Shadamy! It's kinda AU, and the characters may be a little OOC. I tried to keep them in character.

Haha I didn't put Sonic in this story because I really couldn't find a girl for him that would work in this story. So I put Rouge and Knuckles here instead. :D

Disneyland © Disney?

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 1: Tickets

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Are you sure you can't come Sonic?" I heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry Ames, I told Tails I'd go help him at his workshop tomorrow. Look, I gotta go. I'll catch ya later Amy." I heard a click form the other side of the phone. I snapped my cell phone shut and sighed. Most of you are probably asking why I'm so upset. Well, here's my story.

I'd bought 4 tickets for Disneyland for tomorrow to go with some friends. I'd given one to Rouge, and she asked if Knuckles was going. I told her that he could come because I had another ticket. She blushed and offered to take it to him. So I handed off the other ticket to Rouge, leaving me with just two. I had planned to give the other one to Sonic, but he said he was busy with Tails tomorrow. So here I was, sitting at my kitchen table, looking through my contacts on my phone to see who else could go.

Let's see. Sonic was busy, Tails is with Sonic at his workshop tomorrow, Cream is out of town with her mom Vanilla. I stopped at Shadow's number. Well, it's a worth a try, right? I dialed his number and waited for an answer.

Shadow and I had become pretty good friends over time. Whenever Sonic had hurt me, I went to him for comfort. And Shadow was always there, waiting to hear what Sonic had done to me now. And whenever he was upset, he'd come talk to me. I heard Shadow's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" I gulped.

"Hiya Shadow! It's Amy. Listen, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I heard Shadow flip through the calendar on his table.

"No, it doesn't look like it. What did that faker do to you now?" I giggled.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, I guess this is kinda his fault."

"Do I need to beat someone up?" I laughed again and shook my head at Shadow, even though he couldn't see that.

"No no, that's ok. I invited Sonic to come to Disneyland with me, and he said he was busy with Tails tomorrow."

"Yeah, busy being stupid." I laughed again. Wow, Shadow really does have a good sense of humor. So he's cute and funny. Wait, did I just think cute?

"Shadow, I really doubt that Sonic and Tails are being that stupid. Anyways, Cream is out of town with her mom, and Rouge and Knuckles are already going, and now I have an extra ticket. I was wondering if you'd be interesting in going." I waited for an answer. Hopefully it was a yes; I liked Shadow.

"I don't see why not. I don't have anything else to do tomorrow. What time are we meeting and where?" Wow, he agreed to come! I did a fist pump in my head.

"We're meeting at my house around 8. I can't wait."

"Sure Rose. See you there."

"Bye Shadow." I hung up and jumped. I got someone to take the ticket! At least I wouldn't have wasted so much money. I dialed Rouge's number.

"Hey Rouge." I heard the white bat yell at someone in the background.

"Oh hey Amy. What's up?"

"I got Shadow to come, since Sonic is busy." Then I heard someone trip over something at her house.

"No, don't do that you Knucklehead! - Sorry Amy. Knuckles had some alcohol this morning and he's slightly tipsy." I laughed.

"Wait, then why is he at your house?" Silence on the other side of the phone.

"Uh, well I kinda found him in the park yelling at this tree about orange juice or something. Then I asked what the heck he was doing. He looked at me and asked if I had any Goldfish. So I figured he'd had alcohol in the morning and convinced him to come back with me. I just didn't want him to yell at anyone else or anything else for that matter. Since then he's kissed me twice, made out with me once, cussed about 59 times, and tripped over numerous objects. Like right now, he's on the ground because he just tripped over a chair." I laughed so hard I thought I was going to die.

"Orange juice and Goldfish? Are you sure you're not the one who gave him alcohol?" She was quiet again.

"… So Shadow's going tomorrow?" I chuckled at Rouge's attempt to change the subject. I just decided to go with it.

"Yeah, Sonic told me that he was helping Tails with something in the workshop tomorrow. Cream is out of town with Vanilla, and you and Knuckles already have tickets. So I invited Shadow, and he said he would come."

"Really? He never goes anywhere. I'm telling you Amy, he's like in love with you." I blushed. Was he really? Nah.

"Rouge, it's just because he didn't have anything else to do tomorrow." Rouge chuckled.

"Aww, c'mon Amy. He comforts you, will do anything for you, he comes to you for advice, and he only goes places that you're at. Isn't that a little suspicious?" I guess I'd never really thought about it that way.

"Well, he comforts me because he hates Sonic and feels bad for anyone he hurts, he's very kind to me because we're friends, he comes to me for advice because he does things for me, so I'm simply returning the favor. And truly, I'm his only best friend, so if I'm not at something there's no point in going because he wouldn't have anyone to talk to or hang out with." I heard Rouge sigh this time, then yell at Knuckles.

"No Knuckles! You can't have any more alcohol! Amy, everyone else says the same thing. It's so flipping obvious that you two like each other. Really." I blushed again. Then I'd realized her first words.

"You just told Knuckles that he couldn't have anymore alcohol, right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Why would he ask if you didn't have any alcohol?" I could tell she got nervous after that.

"W-W-Well, you know drunks. They a-always want more, r-right?" I laughed at her.

"You gave Knuckles the alcohol, didn't you? And the rest is sitting in your kitchen right now, isn't it?" I heard her stutter.

"I, uh, I gotta Amy! See you later, bye!" She hung up. That little trickster. Ah well, I'll tease her tomorrow.

I yawned and walked down the hall and into my room. I definitely needed sleep if I had to be ready by 8 am tomorrow morning. I threw on some PJs and hopped into bed, drifting into sweet dreams.

* * *

There's the first chapter! Yeah, it's kinda short, but ah well. Next chappie will be longer.

I was kinda inspired after going to Disneyland yesterday.


	2. The Miserble Car Ride

Here's chapter 2! I tried to put some humor in here, but it's kind of a fail -_-

Most of the chapters are already typed; they just need to be posted.

And special thanks to my sister, Aurora8500, for helping me along with this story! She helped me pick out which rides they were going on.

Disneyland © Disney…?

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 2: The Miserable Car Ride

_Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up early that morning. I looked over at my clock. It read 7:00 am. I only had an hour to get ready! I leapt out of bed and rushed over to my closet. I searched through the clothing until I came across a pair of jeans and a pink and black tank top. I yanked them out and jumped in the shower. I turned on the water without even thinking. Out of the shower head shot freezing cold water all over my body. I screeched and jumped out, waiting for the water to warm up. When it heated up a bit, I jumped back and washed my short pink quills. After a quick shower, I threw on the clothes I'd picked and brushed out my hair. I sat at my vanity and looked in the mirror. I opened my drawer of hair accessories and looked through.

_Hmmm ,what would Shadow like? _I shook my head when I thought that. Why would he care what my hair looked like? And why did his opinion matter to me? I sighed and simply slid in my red headband. I walked back over to my closet to slip on my black and red converse. Then I grabbed a purse, took one last look in the mirror, and walked out of my room into the kitchen.

I set my purse on the table and grabbed a pink bowl and some cereal. I drowned my cereal in milk on accident not paying attention to what was going on. I quickly looked over to realize what I'd done and sighed. I dumped half of the milk in my cereal into the sink and finished off the rest of the now soggy cereal. Then I glanced at the clock above the microwave. It read 7:55 am. They would be here any minute.

I dumped the bowl in my sink and tried to wash down the rest of the milk. It was probably going to stink when I got home tonight. I heard a knock on the door and rushed over. It was Knuckles and Rouge. I opened the door and let them in.

"Hiya Rouge. Hey Knuckles. How's your head? Got a hangover yet?" Knuckles red cheeks turned even redder.

"Rouge told you about that?" I laughed at the echidna.

"Yeah, I heard the story. So I'm assuming Rouge gave you the wine though, right?" He thought for a moment before answering me. He glared out of the corner of his eye at Rouge and then answered.

"Yeah, I was already tipsy when she found me, but all Rouge here did was just gimme more of it! If I didn't know better, I bet she did that on purpose just so she could kiss me," Knuckles stated proudly. Rouge blushed.

"Don't get the wrong idea echidna. Besides, it's not like anyone else knows or remembers what happened other than me, so I'm the only witness." Rouge was sharp in her comebacks. She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her behavior.

Just then there was another knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered who it was. Rouge noticed my cheeks turning a little pink.

"C'mon, go answer the door for your boyfriend so we can go," Rouge snapped. I glared at her before shooting a comeback at her.

"Sorry Rouge, I just didn't trust you to be alone with your boyfriend for more than 10 seconds." I got her good there. She blushed as I walked off to get the door. I opened it and let Shadow in.

"Hey Shadow! Rouge and Knuckles are in the living room." His eyes widened when I said that.

"You actually let them be alone for more than 10 seconds?" I laughed and nodded. We wandered back into the living room. From the looks of it, Knuckles had taken Rouge's purse and decided to go through it. He got half way through when she decided enough was enough and started to threaten him. Well he wasn't going to give in easily, so he refused at first. Then she told him she had more wine at home, and at that his eyes widened and he threw the purse back to her. She was about to beat him for it when Shadow and I stepped in. Rouge's eyes widened and she stopped immediately. She giggled nervously.

"So, are we ready to hit the road?" I asked sweetly, as if I'd seen nothing that just happened. Knuckles jumped up from his fetal position on the floor and ran out my front door. The 3 of us followed him outside. I grabbed my keys and purse off the table and got into my car. Rouge and Shadow had a rock paper scissors fight for the front seat, Knuckles already being out because he really didn't want to be in charge of the radio or in a place where Rouge could flick the back of his head the whole way there. Sadly, Shadow lost and Rouge climbed in the front. I started the car as Shadow hopped in the back and buckled his seat belt. I pulled out of the driveway and down the road. It didn't take long for Rouge to turn on the radio and switch it to some girls' radio station. The song playing right now was 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. Rouge and I sang along as Rouge cranked up the music as we sped down the freeway.

Shadow and Knuckles grumbled as Shadow pulled out his deck of cards and shuffled. He dealt out the cards and got ready to play Go Fish, since that was the only card game that Knuckles seemed to know how to play.

The next song on the radio was 'Love Story', by Taylor Swift. Knuckles and Shadow groaned again as they got ready to play their game of cards. Shadow went first.

"Do you have any 5's?" Knuckles skimmed through his cards for a minute.

"Damn you." Knuckles threw two 5's at Shadow. Shadow smirked and added the cards to his hand. "Got any 2's?" Shadow smirked again.

"Nope. Go fish Knucklehead." Knuckles growled at Shadow and took a card from the deck. This continued for another 20 minutes before Shadow threatened to throw the cards out the window if Knuckles kept cheating. Well let's just say that was the end of the game. We were close to Disneyland at that time, maybe 15 minutes away.

I was enjoying singing along to Rouge's crappy 'Girls Only' radio station until I heard Knuckles yell really loud from the back of the car.

"SLUG BUG! NO SLUG BACKS ALLOWED!" Knuckles socked Shadow's arm hard, making Shadow grumble at Knuckles before hitting him back.

"No way red head! I do not play Slug Bug without being able to hit the person back, so we play by my rules," Shadow argued. Shadow reached over and smacked Knuckles. Knuckles growled at Shadow. Before a fight could break out, I interrupted.

"How's it going back there you two?" I tried to ignore the fact that they were about to beat each other, and now we have to put with each other for another 15 hours or so.

"Fine Rose, thanks for asking," Shadow replied. Rouge winked at me, which earned her a punch in the arm from me. She was still stuck on the fact that I had a crush on Shadow, which I didn't, thank you very much.

Shadow and Knuckles finally stopped arguing when we pulled into the parking lot. I paid and parked. Then we wandered over to the tram and tried to find somewhere to stand. It was pretty crowded today, which meant long lines and lots of people.

We finally found a line that wasn't too long, but wasn't terribly short. Shadow sat on the railing with Knuckles and tried to have a friendly conversation, while Rouge can back over to tease me.

"C'mon Amy, you two would be so cute together! Really. You both like each other. And don't deny that, because we both know it's true." I opened my mouth to protest, but didn't get to speak since the stupid tram arrived. "Oh, the trams here! Come along, red head and gloom and doom." I laughed at Rouge's little nicknames for Shadow and Knuckles. We climbed aboard the tram only to find out we were one seat short for us. Knuckles and Rouge were already sitting, so it was between Shadow and I.

"Do you wanna just wait for the next tram, Rose?" I nodded. We started to get off when Rouge stopped us.

"No no, Amy can sit on Shadow's lap! They'll let us do that." My face was crimson red. Shadow looked at me, as if questioning if I was ok with that. I shrugged. He climbed back on and I climbed in right after him. I sat down on his lap and let him wrap his arms around me. I looked back at him.

"I just didn't want you to fall off, Rose. I doubt that would be a good thing," Shadow said to me. I nodded and looked away from Shadow to try and hide my blush. And from what I remember, his cheeks were kinda pink too…

* * *

Haha humor fail T_T

Review! Please leave a signed review if you have an account so I can get back to you if I need to. Thanks! :D


	3. Space Mountain

Here's chapter 3.

Disneyland © Disney…I guess

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

After our long and extremely awkward tram ride, we got off right in Downtown Disney. The park was just up ahead.

"I'm so excited! Amy, where are the tickets?" I dug through my purse and handed the 4 tickets off to Rouge.

"Don't lose them bat girl." Rouge glared at Knuckles for a moment before walking ahead of him. We went through the baggage check or purse check security thing- whatever it's called- and headed to the main gate. We decided to pick the shortest line, which had about ten people in it, and started waiting. I was standing by Shadow, while Rouge was on the other side of Knuckles. We stood patiently in line, and then tried to make pleasant conversation.

"So, Miss Rose, may I ask our plan of attack?" Shadow questioned me. I thought for a minute before looking over to Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged, by Rouge spoke up.

"I say we go towards Space Mountain first. That line will be the longest." I nodded to Rouge in agreement. Space Mountain was probably the best bet. We scanned our tickets and walked in.

"To Space Mountain then!" Knuckles declared. We ran off toward the ride, unable to control our excitement.

.*.*.*.

We walked up through the line entrance and into the rest of the queue. It wasn't truly that crowded in line, so I guess most people went to the other park instead of Disneyland. It was about a 30 minute wait. Being bored and impatient, Rouge decided to pass the time in the most unpleasant way.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare! If anyone says no, they don't ride Space Mountain." I looked to Shadow, who just glared at Rouge for her previous statement. Knuckles was glaring at her too. "Alright, since I made the wonderful suggestion, I get to go first. Hmmm, Knuckles! Truth or dare?" He shook his head at her then answered her stupid question.

"Dare me, bat girl." Rouge looked around for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"Knuckles, go sit in the flowerbed in the center for 3 minutes!" Shadow and I chuckled at Rouge's dare. I guess Shadow thought it was kinda stupid, but I thought it wasn't bad. Knuckles jumped the chain and walked toward the center of the line. He climbed up over the little wall and sat in between 2 bushes. He pulled his knees to his chest and placed his arms on them. He stayed there for about one minute before some lady who worked there came along.

"Excuse me sir, but can you please not sit in the flowerbed?" Knuckles pulled his head up to look at her.

"No, ma'am, I have to. It's pretty comfy," Knuckles snapped back at her. She wasn't very happy with that.

"Sir, you're not allowed to sit there."

"Well you're not allowed to stand there."

"Sir! Please move!"

"You move!" This went on for another minute before the lady called security. The guards came out and dragged Knuckles out of the flowerbed. Rouge got a little concerned at this and called them over, but Shadow and I were laughing our heads off. I was holding my gut practically crying it was so funny. The security guard dragged Knuckles over to us.

"Does he belong to you 3?" Rouge tensed up a bit at the guard's voice.

"Y-yes sir, he does." The security guard through Knuckles back to us, and Rouge caught him before he hit the ground. She was hanging onto his arms while he was hanging onto hers.

"Then keep him under control." The guard growled at us then walked off. We looked back down at Knuckles. Then Shadow chuckled.

"Knuckles, you were only in there for 2 minutes 56 seconds. You didn't complete the dare." Rouge looked down at him. His cheeks were red from what just happened. He slowly stood back up. Then I gaped.

"Knuckles! You're still holding onto Rouge! And Rouge is still holding onto Knuckles! Is there something you didn't tell me Rouge?" She blushed bright red, as did Knuckles. Though they let go, they were still holding hands. Though I don't think they really noticed. Then Rouge thought of a comeback for me.

"Uh huh. Amy every minute I turn around, you Shadow are one step closer to each other." I blushed, though neither Shadow nor I had moved. I almost went to look to my right at Shadow, but Rouge stopped me.

"No! Don't look at each other! If you both look at each other at the same time, you'll end up kissing you're so close." But I couldn't resist, and neither could Shadow. It's one of those things that when someone tells you not to do it, it just makes you want to do it more. We both looked at each other. When we did, it ended up in a quick peck on the lips. We both turned away quickly and turned crimson red. Rouge laughed.

"I warned you! Is there a reason you didn't listen?" I must have been redder than a tomato by then. Thank god for Shadow. He spoke up to explain.

"You know, when you tell a person not to do something, it just makes them want to do it more. It would have been better if you'd just kept quiet." I looked up and nodded. Knuckles seemed to believe this, but Rouge sure didn't by the way she was looking at me. So Knuckles changed the subject, seeing as it had been almost 30 minutes and we were near the front of the line.

"So, who's riding with who?" We all looked around at each other.

"I'll ride with Rose, if you two wanna make out on the ride or something." Rouge turned pink and nervously laughed.

"Yeah, that's fine, 'doom and gloom'." I laughed at Rouge's silly nickname for Shadow. _I might be able to think of a better one. Let's see… Shaddie…Shadster…Shads….Sh- wait, why do I care? Do I really have feelings for Shadow? Great…_

I shook my head when the ride worker asked how many we had. I held 4 fingers up and he told us rows 5 and 6. We were in the back, with Rouge and Knuckles in front of us. We waited patiently for the next car. When it arrived the gate in front of me clicked open and I climbed in as Shadow followed. I sat down and pulled the lap bar as far down as I could. This ride freaked me out sometimes. Shadow chuckled at me.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing Rose. Nothing." I nodded and tucked my purse into the little pouch in the car. The ride attendant came by and checked our seatbelts, and then we were off.

The ride came around the corner to the big long tunnel. Shadow put his hands up while I hung on. He nudged me with his shoulder.

"What, are you scared to put your hands up?" I turned a little red; good thing it was dark.

"Pfff, no! What are you talking about?"

"Then do it." I shook my head at Shadow.

"Nah, I'm good." This time Shadow shook his head at me.

"Chicken. C'mon, gimme your hand." He grabbed my hand and lifted my arm up. I thought I was going to have a heart attack because 1) I wasn't holding on to anything and I was kinda having a mini freak out about that, and 2) Shadow was holding my hand. Boy did I get excited over that, though truly, I don't know why. We were just good friends, nothing more, right?

"See? Not so bad is it?" I looked back over at Shadow, who I think was smiling. It was too dark to tell. The countdown began.

10, 9, 8, 7…

Shadow was definitely excited. I could tell.

6, 5, 4….

I wanted to grab the bar again to hang on, but holding hands with Shadow was better than hanging on for my life.

3, 2, 1…

Our car shot forward and we were off. Down the tracks and through the stars we raced. I could feel the wind rushing through my quills and I laughed in enjoyment. Shadow smiled at me before smiling to himself. Rouge and Knuckles were sure enjoying themselves, because all I could hear were Rouge's screams. Or maybe they were Knuckles..?

The ride ended too soon. As we came around the final corner, Shadow dropped his arms down, bringing mine with them, but he didn't let go of my hand. He smiled and laughed.

"See? Nothing to worry about, you little chicken." I grinned at him and nodded.

"That was awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed. Rouge and him turned around and smiled at us. Rouge caught us holding hands and smirked at me. I tried to ignore her, but it wasn't proving very useful. She chuckled and turned around to be let out. The lap bars popped up and I climbed out with Shadow, our hands still connected. He walked in front of me and pulled me along to see the picture of the four of us.

When we got up top, Rouge spotted our picture quickly. She called us over to see it. Shadow and I were smiling at each other, while Rouge was fixing her hair and Knuckles was about to turn around to talk to us. We all laughed at this and wandered on to our next ride. Then Rouge stopped, making Knuckles stop, then Shadow and I stopped. Knuckles looked at what Rouge was still smirking and shaking her head at. It was something between Shadow and I. We both looked down to see that we were still holding hands. We blushed and separated. Knuckles looked shocked.

"Would someone please explain to me what I just saw?" Knuckles inquired. I looked at the ground, hoping maybe the answer was down there. Unfortunately, it wasn't. I looked back at the other two people here. They still wanted an answer. I tried to give them one.

"Well, uhhh, I, umm…" I gave up on that. Rouge then asked another awkward question.

"So does that mean you're dating now?!" My head shot back up to Rouge, along with Shadow's. We both quickly shook our heads at her.

"No no no no! You're getting the wrong idea, bat. We're just good friends. Nothing more." Rouge shook her head at Shadow before walking on.

"That's too bad. You two would be a cute couple." We turned pink again. I looked at Shadow out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me too. A smile formed on my lips. He smiled back and walked ahead with Knuckles. I caught up with Rouge to change the subject.

"So, where to next, Rouge?" She thought for a minute before replying.

"To Splash Mountain! I need to get soaked." I smiled and laughed. Though I was smiling on the outside, I was kind of freaking out on the inside. Only one question remained in my mind.

_Whose lap do I have to sit in?_

* * *

Dun Dun dun! Though it's kind of obvious who she has to sit on. It's Knuckles, duh!

Oh and when they kicked Knuckles out of the flowerbed, that actually happened to one of my friends! Though she was sitting on the wall, not in the flowers, but this lady did tell her to get down and then complained about it to my friend. It was pretty funny.

I love the reviews you guys! Thanks for the support! Keep it up!

No, don't try and use the 'I already reviewed this story earlier so I don't have to review it again' excuse. Or the 'Well I don't have anything interesting to say' excuse either. It doesn't work on me. So all of you guys who just tried to use one of those excuses, make up a different one. Because I know that people who review more than once are simply following my story :) and truly, as long as what you say is positive, I don't care what you put!

Wow. Long 'rant'/joking phase. I'm such a dummy.


	4. Splash Mountain

Yay next chapter! And yes, I'm just doing one ride per chapter. Though there may be some exceptions in the future…

If you didn't notice already, I've changed the summary from 'hints of knuxouge', to 'knuxouge'

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney still…?

* * *

Chapter 4: Splash Mountain

_Amy's P.O.V._

I wandered ahead next to Rouge, while Knuckles and Shadow were really into a conversation behind us. Something about food, then cards, then video games. God knows what goes on inside Knuckles' head.

Rouge and I began having a conversation about where to eat lunch. Sure, it was only about 10:00, but girls just gotta eat, right? We were pointing out places as we went by. When that was over, I changed the subject.

"So you and Knuckles… what's the deal with that?" Rouge blushed and quickly looked back at Knuckles before meeting my eyes.

"Well… I guess I've taken kind of a strange liking to him… Like he's more than a best friend, but less than a boyfriend. I don't know." I nodded in understanding. I was relieved she didn't bring up Shadow. I was truly not in the mood to talk about Shadow. "Don't think I forgot about Shadow, Amy. I'm just giving you a break from the teasing- temporarily." I chuckled and looked down at my feet. We'd almost reached Splash Mountain by then.

The line was surprisingly short for a Friday. It was about a 20 minute wait. So we got in the back of the line and thought about something to do. Rouge offered to start a game of truth or dare again, but after what happened last time, we refused that offer. Then Knuckles asked if we wanted to play spin the bottle, but we didn't have a bottle or a table to spin it on. So instead we played 20 questions. Knuckles picked something first.

"Hmmm…. Ok Rouge, I got it. Start guessing." Knuckles looked extremely mischievous.

"Alright… is it smaller than your hand?" Knuckles looked at his hand in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Knuckles answered. Now it was Shadow's turn.

"Is it a pickle?" Knuckles' eye twitched. Shadow smirked.

"Damn you Shadow! Why do you always guess it right?! You're supposed to ask more than two questions before guessing! That's how you play 20 questions!"

"Uh no, you can guess whenever you'd like to. And you always pick a food item." Knuckles glared at Shadow for a while before moving ahead in the line. Shadow smirked again and shook his head. It was now his turn to pick an item.

"Hmmm, alright. I've got something. I just picked the first thing I looked at." Knuckles quickly looked around and started throwing questions at Shadow.

"Is it that stick? That tree? Rouge? That cookie? That family over there? That ceiling board? The other ceiling board? The ceiling at all? The wall? The other wall? Me? A bat? That random dude over there? That Hawaiian shirt? The chili dog? Or is it that bush? Yep, it's definitely the-" Rouge clapped a hand over Knuckles mouth. She nodded to Shadow.

"Why don't we have someone else go first, right Shadow?" He shrugged; I guess he found the echidna's rambling quite entertaining. Then Shadow looked over to me. He nodded his head toward me.

"You're turn, Rose." I looked around while tapping my chin. What should I ask?

"Is it more than 1 color?" Shadow nodded then turned to Rouge. She asked the next question.

"Is it within 20 feet of us?" Shadow thought for a moment while looking around.

"I suppose it is, Rouge. Now we're skipping Knuckles' turn because he asked too many questions. So Rose is up again." Shadow looked at me with his ruby red eyes. I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Is it pink?"

"It could be," Shadow answered before turning back to Rouge. She thought long and hard about her next question.

"Is it bigger than Knuckles' glove?" Shadow looked at Knuckles' gloves. He then shrugged.

"It can be." This was hard. I had no idea what it was. And it was within 20 feet of us…?

"Is it a living thing?" Shadow looked to me and nodded.

"It is very alive, yes." Then it was back to Rouge.

"Can it be purple?" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't suppose so." I tapped my foot, trying to come up with another question for Shadow.

"Is it a kind of plant?" Shadow nodded.

"It is, Rose." Rouge's head shot up.

"Is it pretty?" Shadow nodded again.

"Very pretty, Rouge. Some even call it beautiful." Rouge tapped her foot and smirked.

"Are you sure this is an object, and not a person?" Shadow chuckled.

"That counts as a question." Rouge stomped her foot.

"You didn't answer the question! It was a yes or no question."

"Fine, then no." Shadow smirked at Rouge.

"No you're sure it is an object? Or no, you're sure it's not an object only?" Shadow shook his head.

"I answered the question Rouge. It was a yes or no question." Rouge stomped her foot at Shadow again. Shadow let a laugh escape his lips. Rouge then turned her back to Shadow to talk to Knuckles, who had been very left out of our game.

We'd almost reached the front, so we began to decide seats. Well, I couldn't sit with Rouge, because then Knuckles and Shadow would have to sit together, which would be more than uncomfortable for the both of them. And both Rouge and I agreed it would be very awkward for Rouge to sit on Shadow, because truly they were just friends, and I had no intention of sitting with Knuckles. So that left the combination of Rouge and Knuckles and Shadow and I, which is what we chose. Shadow and I were in the back, Knuckles and Rouge in the front. We climbed in when our log showed up. Knuckles had rested his chin on top of Rouge's head, who seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment. I was trying to keep myself from leaning on Shadow, which was extremely tempting right now. So I tried to start a conversation about the object Shadow had in 20 questions.

"So Shadow, I still have about 10 questions left. Is it a type of flower?" Shadow laughed at me.

"I thought we quit that game." I shook my head at him.

"If we quit, then you have to tell us what it was." Now it was Shadow's turn to shake his head.

"Nope. I don't have to. That's not stated in the rules of the game." I turned around to look at his ruby red eyes.

"Can you at least tell me? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top?" I put on my puppy dog eyes, trying to get the answer out of Shadow. Apparently he was the one person they didn't work on.

"Didn't you read the rules of this ride? Remain seating facing_ forward _the entire ride. That means turn around, silly." I growled at Shadow before turning around to pout. I crossed my arms over my chest before letting out a 'hmph'. Shadow chuckled at my fail attempt to pout.

"Here's the deal, Rose. I'll tell you the answer by the end of today if you keep quiet about it for a while. Deal?" I looked up at him again. Now he was using his version of puppy dog eyes, which were so darn cute.

"Ok fine. And why do you always call me Rose instead of Amy? Or you call me Ames," I asked again, not even noticing the first hill coming up.

"I'll tell you that, too. Right after I tell you the object." I turned around and tried to pout again. But what I didn't realize is that we were about to go down a hill. I felt Shadow's hot breath on my neck as he whispered something to me.

"I suggest you either hang on or be brave and put your hands up, Miss Rose." I looked back to question him, but it was too late. The log started going down the hill before I was ready. I latched onto Shadow's arm, since only my upper torso was facing him, and shrieked. Shadow laughed with joy as we sped down the hill and got soaked with water. I shook out my quills to try and shake the water off.

"Thanks for shaking your hair in my face, Rose." I giggled and turned around, my face a little pink.

"Oops, sorry Shads." I turned back around and paid attention to the rest of the ride. Then I decided to be annoying by flicking Knuckles in the back of the head continuously. He eventually turned around and poked me- hard. I guess he was sick of me.

We came around the corner to see the big hill towing us up to the final drop. Rouge and Knuckles turned around to face us.

"So what are we doing for the picture?" I looked back at Shadow, who shrugged. I shrugged too.

"Well, think of something fast, because here we go!" Rouge yelled as we went over the hill. Everyone struck their poses quick and screamed as we dropped down five stories down the slippery hill. A mini wave came and hit us, making everyone soaked. We all laughed and tried to get the water out of our fur. We went through the final room, which we noticed the Disneyland train was going through at the moment. All of the train passengers waved at us as we waved back. We finished the ride and hopped out of the log. We rushed through the crowd to see our picture. Rouge spotted it and called us over.

In the front, Rouge was sticking her tongue out at the camera with her hands up. Knuckles had his hands covering Rouge's eyes as he winked at the camera. I stuck my tongue out like Rouge. Shadow had put bunny ears on me and was looking at the camera seductively. He was such a pervert sometimes.

We walked out and thought over our next ride. Everyone wanted something fast to dry off, so we started to make our way toward the Matterhorn. _Great, more sitting in Shadow's lap._

* * *

I feel like there's not enough Shadamy fluff here.

Oh, and if you figured out what the object is that Shadow was thinking of, then you get….. a box! Yay!

And don't spoil it for anyone who doesn't know what it is. :)

Thanks for the reviews! And maybe next chapter, we could see what Sonic and Tails are up to… if you're interested.


	5. Sonic and Tails

Here's a look at what Sonic and Tails are up to… very interesting, eh?

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Chapter 5: Sonic and Tails

* * *

_Tails' P.O.V._

"Damn it!" Sonic slammed the table after losing another round of Blackjack. I chuckled, since I had hit Blackjack 7 times in a row. Sonic had probably lost over 600 rings by now.

We were sitting in my workshop after fixing the X-Tornado… again. Sonic told me he had nothing to do today, so we started gambling. Sonic was really sucking.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sonic. You just have no luck tonight." Sonic glared at me. I glared back. "So what was so important that you had to ditch today, anyway?" Sonic laughed then looked at me.

"Amy invited me to go to Disneyland with her, Rouge and Knuckles. Hell, I couldn't stand being with her for a whole day!" I nodded, though I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't understand why he didn't like Amy; I thought she was a nice person and a good friend. Not that I have a crush on her or anything like that. Nah, I've got my eyes on a different girl…

"And why wouldn't you? Amy is a perfectly fine person. I don't know what your problem is," I said to the blue blur. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I probably was in his mind.

"She's an annoying fangirl who can't keep her distance from me!" Sonic looked at me and shook his head. My eyes widened a little at his random outburst.

"I wouldn't call her annoying. She really does care about you Sonic; she's just concerned about you a lot. Haven't you ever thought of it that way? She gave up her desire to marry you because you gave up on her. You simply told her to leave you alone and that you didn't want to speak with her at all. That's why she accepted you as just a friend. She knew you never wanted to be anything more, so she tried to make you happy by just being there for you or just trying to be your friend. Yet you still see her as an 'annoying fangirl'. I just don't get it Sonic." After I finished my speech, I looked up at Sonic, who was staring into space. I waved my hand in front of his face, yelling his name. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought…" Sonic drifted off again. I sighed.

"So are you going to apologize to Amy for what you said to her?" Sonic tilted his head and looked up to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? About Amy and how rude you've been to her?" Sonic shook his head.

"No, I was thinking about the chilidog stand that was closing on Station Square Ave. Their chilidogs are like 2 rings!" Sonic stared dreamily out the window again. Everything I had just said to him went right over his head. Sonic was such an airhead sometimes. I sighed and got up to fix the X-Tornado some more. I stopped when Sonic started quizzing me.

"So buddy, what up with you and Cream? I know you both totally like each other." I blushed a bit.

"Nah, we're just friends."

"Uh huh, just friends who like to hold hands and hug and kiss occasionally," Sonic mumbled under his breath. I growled at him.

"Oh, and you and Sally aren't anything special, huh Sonic?" Sonic quickly looked away and chuckled.

"You never know, Tails. And you never will. What Sally and I do is none of your beeswax." I turned around to Sonic to give him a snappy comeback.

"I'm sure you're just friends. Friends who like to hold hands and hug and kiss occasionally." Sonic turned crimson. He looked down quickly.

"…so how's the X-Tornado looking?" I laughed at Sonic.

"Not bad. Wanna go for a ride to make sure it's working ok?" Sonic's head shot up at my request.

"Can I jump from the plane heroically and land right in line for those chilidogs and freak a bunch of people out like last time?" I sighed and slapped myself in the face. I nodded and he did a victory shriek and jumped in the back of the plane.

* * *

The reason this chapter was so short is because people asked if we could check in on what Tails and Sonic were so busy doing. And truly, I didn't really know what they'd be so busy with.

No, this isn't going to be a yaoi either. This is probably the only time we'll check up on them because this story is more meant to be a Shadamy and a Knuxouge, instead of a Tails and Sonic fic.

I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a mini disease of writer's block and finally got rid of most of it. Next chapter will be up ASAP, I promise.


	6. Matterhorn Bobsleds

Chapter 6 everybody! *waits for applause, gets none* I quit….

Sorry this took so long! I had mini writers block for a while, I've been busy for a long time. No worries! Spring Break for me starts in 2 weeks, and I should have plenty of time there.

Me: Hey Shadow, did you look that up for me?

Shadow: No….

Me: You're lucky I love you! You'd be dead right now if not! Now pay attention, you're in this chapter.

Disneyland © Disney I guess (since Shadow was too lazy to look it up)

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 6: Matterhorn Bobsleds

_Amy's P.O.V._

I skipped along with Rouge as we walked to the Matterhorn. I was mentally smacking myself because I knew I had to sit in Shadow's lap again, which truly wasn't that bad… If anyone asks, you didn't hear me say that!

My thoughts had kind of been centered on Shadow after we rode together on Splash Mountain, and especially that item he was using in 20 Questions. I was still wondering when he would tell me. Hopefully soon; I couldn't stand suspension. It was going to kill me.

I looked back to make sure Shadow and Knuckles were still behind us, which they were, having another intense conversation in which Shadow's cheeks would turn pink, until Shadow said something to Knuckles or pointed to Rouge to make Knuckles turn red. After that, I had a pretty good idea what was making Shadow turn pink.

It was probably a girl.

Half of my mind was saying _you wish it was you, _and the other half was saying _have you forgotten about Sonic? _I shrugged off the last question, because truly I had forgotten about Sonic until now. Yes, I think it was finally safe to say I was over Sonic, thank god. I had hoped something would help me move on, and something – or someone rather- did indeed. But I still hadn't figured out what was making Shadow turn such a cute shade of pink. It couldn't possibly be me; he did not have a crush on me, I was sure of it. Was I?

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"Would you quit teasing me dumbass? Sure, I might have a little tiny bit of feelings for her, but it's not like they'd go anywhere. She loves faker, and no one else," I argued with Knuckles. He had been bugging me all day long about Rose. Overtime, I had developed some small feelings for her unfortunately. No, don't go 'awww, that's so damn cute!' because it's not. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, therefore I should not be able to feel anything, you- I'll just be quiet now. Besides, she loves faker. He should be able to enjoy her; I don't see why he doesn't. She's perfect.

I looked up to see the large white 'snow-covered' mountain in front of me. The line for the rollercoaster was somewhat long, but not too bad. We jumped in line and started another conversation about lunch. Everyone was getting pretty hungry, so we were planning to grab lunch after this. Sounds like we'd picked pizza. Of course, I didn't have a choice, I was zoning out again. Rouge waved a hand in front of my face to wake me up.

"Hey, you in there ultimate life form?" I shook my head and looked up at her. She was laughing. "I think we should pick up where we left off on our 20 Questions game." I tensed up. No way.

"Sorry bat, but you've already exceeded 20 questions." She glared at me.

"Then tell us what this object- or person- is." She smirked at me, as if she knew exactly what it was. She probably did. That little daughter of a-

"Shadow, the line moved! Come on Romeo!" I looked over to Knuckles who was yelling at me. Hopefully Rose hadn't heard the last part or I was screwed.

"Coming, O Juliet," I teased right back at him. He shook his head.

"Sorry buddy. It's Knuckles, not Amy." I growled at him which made him chuckle. I looked up ahead. Rose and Rouge were up ahead. I assumed that neither of them had heard us.

We came to the fork in the 2 lines. You could either take track 1 or 2. We picked 2, since there was almost no one in line for it. There were only a handful of people in front of us. I hopped up onto the handrail with Knuckles. Rouge and Rose leaned on the wall across from us. I almost jumped out of my fur when the loudspeaker came on.

"Please do not sit or stand on the handrails, thank you." I grumbled and jumped down off the rail. Rose giggled at my reaction. Knuckles refused to get off his rail though. "Sir, please do not sit on the rails." Knuckles still didn't move. "Excuse me, sir with the red fur? Please get down." But Knuckles refused to get up. He was just ignoring it. He was just chilling there until a rock hit the back of his head, knocking him down off the railing.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He turned around to the loudspeaker.

"Thank you," the loudspeaker announced; mainly to Knuckles. Rouge and Rose were dying of laughter. I found it pretty amusing myself. The ride worker tapped my shoulder.

"How many here?"

"Four."

"Rows one and two please. Rows one and two." He directed us to the front rows. We took the same seating as Splash Mountain, only this time, Rose and I had the front, and Knuckles and Rouge had the back. We leaned on the gate as we waited. When the car came up, Knuckles didn't notice, and didn't get off the gate. The gate slowly opened with him leaning on it. He almost fell back with a small shriek, but Rouge caught him before he fell. I tried not to laugh. I climbed in the car and let Rose sit in my lap, which was pretty sweet. I loved having her close.

We clicked our seatbelts together and hung on. I felt a flick on the back of my head and turned my head expecting it to be Knuckles. But instead it was Rouge. She leaned close to my ear to whisper something to me.

"Just wanted to let you know, Romeo, I heard you and Knuckles talking in line. You better hang onto Juliet there. I know you want to." My ears drooped. She chuckled and shook her head. And if Rouge heard me, I bet Rose did too.

Oh. Shit.

I thought I was going to have a panic attack! I was praying to the Mobian gods that she had been focused on something else instead of my conversation with Knuckles. I'll ask when we're in the dark part of the ride.

The ride worker came by and checked our seatbelts. He tugged on them and gave a thumbs up to the control man, who shot us off. We slowly clacked up the hill as Rose slowly slid closer to my chest because of the angle we were at. It was a steep hill to go up. By now, her back was up against my chest, and I fought myself to keep my arms by my sides instead of around her waist. That's when I decided to ask.

"So Rose, did you hear Knuckles and I talking about Romeo and Juliet earlier?" She thought for a minute as I held my breath.

"No, why? Aww, did you find a Juliet Shadow? That's so cute!" I chuckled at her reply.

"No no, not really. Just curious. _Yeah, actually I did. She's sitting on me._" I mumbled the last part to myself. I wasn't quite ready to tell her quite yet. I'm sure she would know by the end of the day anyway. Rouge would slip, Knuckles would blurt it out, or I would just confess. Go ahead and place your bets on what would happen now. Yes, we are betting cash on this. We do not take credit, debit or check.

Apparently Disneyland thought I had had enough time thinking about my Rose. We turned the corner sharply and off we went. Speeding down the track, screaming in delight. Enjoying the breeze running through my quills, feeling the current of air on my face. I loved every part of it, until we slowed down to a stop.

Something wasn't right here.

The loudspeaker came on again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to some technical difficulties, the ride has had some technical issues we are trying to resolve. Please stay seated and waited patiently. Thank you." Great. Now I was stuck here, Rose sitting in my lap, trying to ignore the cool breeze coming in through the large hole in the wall. We had stopped at one of the open areas of the mountain, so we were looking over Disneyland watching the people below us look up and point to us, shaking their heads in pity. Rose shuttered and rubbed her arms. I nudged her shoulder.

"You cold?" She nodded.

"Sort of. And I don't like heights that much." I looked back out. We were on the outer track, and by looking out you could see it was pretty far to the ground. I turned back to Rose, who was leaning on my chest for warmth I assumed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to try and warm her up.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Can you tell me that item in 20 Questions now? It's been bugging me a lot. Please Shadow?" I looked down at the Juliet in my lap. She was pleading, so I caved and sighed.

"It was a rose." She turned her head to face me in confusion.

"But, there weren't any roses within 20 feet of us. You said it was within 20 feet of us." I shook my head down at her.

"No no, it was. I'm 100% sure." She tilted her head to the side. She was so cute when she did that.

"Where? I didn't see them." I nodded to her.

"I'm looking at her." Rose blushed and turned around before snuggling back into my lap. I smiled at her. She was so full of life and so happy, just like Maria.

"Thank you, Shadow." I grinned to her.

"Sure thing, Rose." She leaned her head back and tried to look up and face me. It was kind of a sad attempt, but it was good enough.

"You don't have to call me Rose all the time Shadow. Amy or Ames does just fine." I smiled down to her.

"Alright, Ames. I'll try and get used to it." She smiled and faced forward. The loudspeaker interrupted us… again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ride will resume shortly. Please hang on and remain seated. Thank you." The ride kicked forward and he shot off once again. I was still hanging onto Rose- er, Ames, without even noticing. She didn't seem to notice either. We rocketed down the hill and into the water, where only Rouge and Knuckles were splashed since Ames and I ducked. We laughed at them and they shook the drops of water out of their coats of fur. The ride slowly stopped and I finally let go of Amy. She unclipped her seatbelt and hopped out. She helped pull me up to my feet before I climbed out myself. We walked through the exit gate and got to the side of the path. Knuckles shrieked again.

"That. Was. AWESOME DUDE!" I shook my head at Knuckles and his idiocy. What a moron.

"Alright boys, off to lunch, shall we?" Rouge dragged Amy along ahead of Knuckles and I as we followed. I'm sure they were in a deep conversation about something. It was either Knuckles or me, judging from all the girlish giggles and the looks they threw at us.

I shook my head and tried to start a conversation with the Knucklehead next to me about sports as the girls lead us off to the pizza place.

* * *

That chapter was a little longer, yes. Happier? And yes, I felt I needed fluffiness! It was required.

I chose Shadow's P.O.V. for most of this chapter because when I tried it with Amy's, it wasn't as good.

Oh and the object was a rose, for those people out there who guessed right. Yay for you people! Wasn't going to tell you until near the end of the story, but you guys were just dying to know.

WARNING: DON'T EVER GET STUCK ON THE MATTERHORN BY THE WINDOW THINGY ON A BRREZY DAY. IT IS VERY COLD AND UNPLEASEANT.

Don't know when the next chapter will be up. It probably won't be long because it's lunch, not a ride. *light bulb turns on* OMG! Idea moment, haha. Sorry an idea for the next chapter just popped into my head. *light bulb goes out* Dammit….


	7. Lunch Time!

AHHHHH! I'VE BEEN SO FLIPPIN' BUSY! Sorry, school is shooting a hole through my head X_X

Ohhh… before I forget I wanna say a big thanks to some of my reviewers~

Ghostkid33

SonamyFreak94

November Ember

And a HUGE thanks to Silhouette The Daemon-Wolf! She has reviewed every chapter so far and given me great feedback and advice! Love you girl! :D

And of course, thanks to ALL of my reviewers! I always appreciate the advice and support.

Disneyland © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 7: Lunch Time!

_Amy's P.O.V._

"So where are we going after lunch, Rouge?" I looked over at Rouge. I was awaiting a reply from her.

"Not sure. We might check out the Haunted Mansion next. I'm tired of waiting in long lines. The Haunted Mansion is always short." I felt chills run down my spine. I really hated ghosts. They only reminded me of that one scary castle* that Knuckles, Sonic and I were in…

"Yo Amy, you still with us?" I shook my head. Knuckles had been waving his hand in my face for the last few minutes.

"Yeah, sorry. I zoned out," I told Knuckles. He shook his head and ran ahead to Rouge. I walked along next to Shadow. I didn't really enjoy the silence between us, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So… Rouge says we should go to the Haunted Mansion after this. Do you care where we go?" Shadow shrugged.

"Nah, as long as I've got someone to talk with or a friend around I'm happy." He smiled down at me. I grinned sheepishly back at him. I looked ahead and almost ran into Rouge. I stopped myself just in time. Rouge and Knuckles had stopped because we were in line for the pizza finally. Ah great, I was too busy staring at Shadow over here to even notice where we were going. I looked up at the menu and decided I'd just order one slice of cheese pizza and a bottled water. Shadow and Knuckles split a small pizza with pepperoni, cheese, and I think mushrooms… Rouge had the same thing I did, but a diet coke instead. We ordered and all threw in 8 rings for the food. The cashier handed over 2 trays with pizza and drinks piled on them.

We wandered over to a table for 4 people. It wasn't a booth; it was round instead. Shadow set down a tray of food, as did Knuckles. We all took our seats and began to devour the pizza. It wasn't bad for Disneyland food. It was pretty good, actually. I practically chugged down my water I was so thirsty. I was about to get up and recycle the bottle until Knuckles stopped me.

"Ah ah ah, gimme that! No one recycles water bottles anymore without using them for games!" Rouge gave Knuckles a seductive look.

"Wow, Knuxie. I never thought you'd suggest Spin the Bottle." He blushed red, thanks to Rouge, and chuckled.

"Why not? Alright, since it was my idea, I'm going first. You can ask questions for this round. Then next round we'll play the traditional way. And no lying on these questions or we'll make you lick the ground." Knuckles spun the bottle and it stopped on Shadow. Knuckles grinned mischievously before questioning Shadow.

"So Shadow, the object in 20 Questions was a rose, right? Was this object an item or perhaps a person instead?" Shadow reddened and looked down. He rubbed the back of his head. Then he looked back up and smirked.

"Perhaps it was both." Knuckles twitched at Shadow. He obviously didn't get the answer he wanted. Shadow was up next. He reached out and spun the bottle. It slowed and came to a stop on Rouge.

"Rouge, how long have you liked red head over here?" She thought for a moment and tapped her chin.

"Somewhere around a week or so. Like I was keeping count." Shadow chuckled and passed the bottle off to Rouge. She spun the bottle and it unfortunately stopped on me. She looked up to me.

"Hmm, Amy. If you had to choose between Shadow, Knuckles, or Sonic to go on a date with, who would you pick?" I bit my lip and the color flushed from my face. I knew I'd pick Shadow right away, but I felt as if I needed an excuse to get away with picking him without making anyone suspicious. Knuckles was out, he had Rouge. And Sonic… Sonic was just a jerk, so that only left Shadow. Yes, good excuse. I'll go with that.

"Well, Knuckles likes you, so I wouldn't pick him. And Sonic has been such a jerk to me for so long, I don't think could ever date him, even if he asked me. So I'd have to pick Shadow then." Rouge smirked at me. She knew by now that I liked Shadow… a lot. She had been trying to convince be all day that Shadow was, like, in love with me. I still wasn't convinced. I reached for the bottle and spun it. It went around and around until it stopped on Knuckles. I thought for a minute about a good question, and then asked it.

"Knuckles, when you guard the Master Emerald, is it because you actually want to protect it the Emerald, or are you just hoping Rouge will show up?" Knuckles froze.

"Uhhh, well… maybe both?" He smirked shyly. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Rouge looked quite interested in this. Shadow smirked.

"I think you're lying Knucklehead. C'mon, lick the ground. You told me the only reason you protected that thing is because then you could see Rouge daily." Knuckles twitched and slowly kneeled on the ground. He looked disgusted. While he was kneeling, someone totally tripped over him and ate it. But Knuckles didn't care or even notice. He slowly stuck his tongue out and pressed it on the ground and shot back up. We were all laughing our heads off. Knuckles decided that he had enough of this awkward moment.

"Alright, we're on the kissing round. So everybody eat a mint." I laughed at Knuckles as Rouge took out a tin of mints. She handed one off to everyone.

"Sorry guys, not that I don't love you all, but I really don't wanna be tasting pizza when I'm kissing someone," Rouge said. She shoved the mints back in her purse. "Alright, Knux, you're up." Knuckles reached out and spun the bottle. I could have sworn Rouge had her fingers crossed under the table. But luck was against her, because it stopped on… Shadow?! Knuckles eye twitched. Shadow growled.

"No way in hell am I going to kiss Knuckles. I don't care what the rules say, I refuse to." Knuckles nodded. Then an idea popped into his head, since the little light bulb above his clicked on. Rouge grabbed it and threw it on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Knuckles glared at her before sharing his idea with us.

"What if instead I kissed Rouge and Shadow could kiss Amy? But, I don't know… it's just an idea." Shadow shrugged.

"Better than looking gay I guess." I shivered knowing what was coming. Ah sweet Jiminy Cricket.

Knuckles and Rouge were way ahead of us. They were already kissing, practically sitting on one another at this point. I slowly came closer to Shadow until we could feel our breath on one another's skin. We came together for a first kiss. It tasted amazing! It was sweet and addictive. If only it was a real kiss, and not one set up by Knuckles. Before I knew it, Shadow was in my mouth. And truly, I didn't care. I didn't care at all until I heard a loud cough from the other side of the table. Shadow and I split quickly and backed away from each other. An awkward silence followed. Then Rouge spoke up, I hoped she was going to help me out.

"Remind me again why you're not dating but can just make out like that?" Oh that's it. Rouge was so dead after this. Shadow growled slightly. I hit his leg under the table, telling him to let it go and calm down. He got the message I guess. And again, it was my turn to interrupt the silence.

"Let's get down to the Haunted Mansion before the line gets too long." Rouge and Knuckles agreed and got up to throw stuff away, then move on, which left me with just Shadow for a minute.

"Hey, you ok Shads?" He looked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." So we followed Rouge and Knuckles to the Haunted Mansion the rest of the way.

* * *

*The castle thing is a reference to the episode 'Trick Sand', from Sonic X.

This chapter was much longer than intended, but that's fine by me.

YAY! Spring Break for me starts Thursday. Can't wait :D


	8. The Haunted Mansion

Alright, chapter 8 is here!

I've just now realized that this story is extremely fluffy.

Disneyland © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 8: The Haunted Mansion

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I tried to ignore Knuckles' ramblings and focus on where we were going, but no, that idiot would not shut up! He had been going on and on about how beautiful Rouge was, and how amazing she was, and how much he'd dreamed of being with her… blah blah blah.

"I mean that kiss was fabulous! She tasted so good, and she's so hot, and so amazing and perfect…" Knuckles trailed on and on! I needed to find some duct tape for his mouth, and fast. I turned around and faced Rose.

"Hey Amy, got any duct tape?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Maybe. Why?" She was kidding, right? Why do girls have to keep so much crap in their purses?

"Cause Knucklehead won't shut up." She laughed and dug through her purse to pull out her small roll of duct tape. She tossed it to me and I caught it with skill. I turned back to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles? Look at me." Knuckles stopped and looked over to me. I took this opportunity to slap duct tape across his mouth. He stepped back in shock at first but then looked pissed. He ripped the duct tape off and shook his head.

"Shadow, dude. What the hell?" I chuckled.

"You wouldn't shut up."

"Ah, you're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you're too scared to ask the girl back there out." I growled at Knuckles, who only gave me a laugh in reply. I looked up to see the Haunted Mansion. It was only a 5 minute wait. I stopped when I reached the back of the line with Knuckles. I was just standing there, looking at the line, when BAM. I was on the ground with Knuckles with someone on top of me. Someone had been on top of Knuckles too. I looked over to see Rouge pulling herself up after falling on top of Knuckles, so that must mean Amy's on top of me. Oh great.

I felt her slowly get up. I brought myself to my feet and turned around to face her. She was bright red.

"Ah, sorry Shadow. I, uh, wasn't watching where I was going, and, ummm, I was busy talking to Rouge, and we weren't looking ahead of, us, heh." I shook my head and turned back around in the line. Knuckles was laughing at Rouge jokingly.

"For a thief, you sure don't pay a lot of attention to your surroundings." Rouge growled at Knuckles. Knuckles sighed. "Aww, c'mon. You know I love you, dear." Rouge shook her head at Knuckles and kissed his cheek. Amy giggled.

"Rouge, you're redder than Knuckles' fur!" I looked at Rouge's face. Yep, Amy was right. Rouge now matched Knuckles' fur. That was actually pretty funny, because I guess the color of my face occasionally matched Amy's fur color…

"Hey Shadow, are you still with us?" I shook my head.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here." Rouge sighed and walked ahead in the line. I followed her with Amy close behind. "So who's riding with who?" Knuckles shrugged, while Rouge latched onto Knuckles. So I guess that question was answered. I was with Amy again.

We finally reached the front of the line. The ride worker shoved us into a room and closed the doors behind us. There were a lot of people in that room. Then after a brief boring narration, we headed into the next room, which was truly just an elevator that took you down to where the ride was located. While in the elevator, we were smashed together. Rouge was leaning on Knuckles, and Amy was trying not to smash me. But Amy was practically leaning on me too. We listened to the creepy voice tell us the stories of the mansion and the room we were in right now. Then, suddenly, the voice was telling us how to get out. He suggested that we take his way. A flash of lightening appeared and the ceiling become transparent. There, hanging from the ceiling, was a man hung by a rope around his neck.

Amy shrieked along with lots of other girls and turned to face me. I chuckled and held her arms. I whispered to her.

"It's fake, you know. There's no need to be scared." She looked up at me. All I could see of her were her emerald eyes.

"Sorry Shadow, it's just that even fake ghosts bring back bad memories. This place just gives me the creeps, even if it is Disneyland."

"Sorry Ames. Didn't know. We can still bail if you want to." She shook her head. Slowly, my eyes were adjusting to the dark.

"No Shadow, that's alright. Just… stay close, ok?" I nodded. I felt her hand entwine with mine when the elevator doors opened. I didn't hesitate at all. I pulled her along with me and into the crowd right behind Rouge and Knuckles, who were also holding hands- again. We stood in line for the 10th time that day and waited. Amy scooted closer to me as the ghosts on the walls kept coming back. The line moved forward at a constant pace and soon enough we were at the front. Rouge and Knuckles climbed in a car before we did. I pulled Amy in the car next to me and sat down with her. The lap bar thingy came down automatically as we rounded the first corner. Amy had shut her eyes tight and snuggled up to my side, now clinging to my arm.

"Relax, Rose. It's alright. I'm right here. You can at least open your eyes." She shook her head vigorously. She hung on tighter.

"Shadow, I feel like I'm going to be sick. This place just brings back so many bad memories… Not only of the castle but of the ride itself…"

_Flashback_

_A young Amy Rose and her mother rode in a car together in the Haunted Mansion._

"_Mommy, are these real ghosts?" She laughed sweetly._

"_No dear, they're just fake. But they do look real, don't they?" Little Amy nodded._

"_Mommy, when we die, are we going to look like these ghosts too?" Amy's mother laughed again._

"_Possibly dear. Maybe someday we will."_

_3 years later_

"_Sir, I don't have time for this. My mom's going to be home from work anytime now and I need to make dinner." Now 13 year old Amy Rose stood at the door talking to some police officers._

"_Now Miss Rose, you're mother isn't coming home." She tilted her head in confusion._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Miss Rose, your mother's been shot." Amy slammed the door, ran to her room and cried for weeks. She refused to go to school or speak to anyone. Then, one night, she was forced to speak to Rouge because of something that happened._

_While trying to sleep, Amy rolled over and saw something move in the corner. It was a white mist-like figure. Amy rubbed her eyes. She slowly sat up and went pale._

_In the corner stood her mother's ghost._

_She ran screaming down the block to Rouge's to tell the story. Ever since, she's hated ghosts._

_Flashback End_

"Rose, I promise nothing can hurt you anymore. I promise." I wrapped my arm around her and she had her arms around my torso. Her breathing became heavy. I rubbed her back slowly. Then I leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. She snuggled her into my white patch of fur on my chest. The ride slowly came around the final corner and back up the conveyer belt. She began to breathe normally again. Then we came to the top and Amy released me. The lap bar clicked up and she shot out of the ride quickly. I followed after her, Rouge, and Knuckles. We got to the top and saw the sunlight. Even to me it was a relief. Rouge just had to interrupt my moment.

"So, where to next?" Rouge said in her stupid little seductive voice. I guess it was Amy's turn to pick.

"How about Autopia? That sounds nice and relaxing right now." I chuckled.

"Sounds good to me Amy. Off to Autopia!" Knuckles shouted before running off in the wrong direction. I chuckled.

"Dumbass."

"Shadow, watch your language. There are children around." I growled at Rouge. Knuckles came running back to us.

"It's the other way, huh?" We nodded and walked off toward the right direction.

* * *

Yay! Spring Break started today :)

Hey are any of you guys going to the Galaxy Soccer game this weekend? April 23? I am! 8D Sorry, I'm all excited right now.

Sorry this chapter is short! I'm having a 'comedy-block' right now. And I'm super tired _


	9. The Autopia Cars

Chappie 9! Yay~

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 9: Autopia Cars

_Amy's P.O.V._

Chills were still running down my spine from my memories of the Haunted Mansion. If Shadow hadn't been next to me, I think I would have fainted from fright. Thank the Mobian Gods he was willing to stand by my side.

Rouge decided that us girls needed some chat time, so it was girls in one car and guys in the other. Rouge claimed that it was her turn to drive, since I drove to Disneyland. That was fine by me; I drove enough as it was.

We walked by Space Mountain on the way to Autopia. I looked up at the ledge. There was a couple standing up there. A blue hedgehog was with her boyfriend, who was a red hedgehog. They were standing in the same spot where Shadow and I had shared a kiss by accident earlier. I let a smile creep on my face at the memory. I looked back to see Shadow talking to Knuckles, who was laughing about something while Shadow was grinning. I shook my head and faced forward again. We got in line for Autopia, which was now a 10 minute wait since most people were eating lunch or getting a snack. Rouge just couldn't stand boredom, so of course she tried to entertain us.

"Let's continue our game of truth or dare!" Everyone glared at Rouge, before sighing and deciding who went first. "Alright, Knuckles can go first."

"Thank you very much, dear. Now, truth or dare?" Rouge cocked her head to the side to think.

"Dare." Knuckles grinned.

"See that ride worker over there? The girl hedgehog with the brown hair? Go ask her if I'm hot. Rouge laughed before walking over to the worker. I looked over to Shadow, who quickly looked away from me. Chills ran down my spine. Was he... was he looking at me this whole time…? Rouge finished her walk over to the employ.

"Excuse me, miss? There's an annoying red echidna over there and he wants to know if you think he's cute or not." Rouge leaned over the railing to whisper something to the employ. "Just say no. I wanna see him be upset." The lady giggled and shook her head no. Rouge smirked, gave her a wink, and walked back to Knuckles. "She said no, Knuxie." Knuckles eye twitched. Shadow cracked up laughing. He had to lean on me to keep from falling onto the floor laughing. Shadow had his arm around me so he didn't fall over laughing. I was trying not to burst into hysterics.

"You're… you're making that up, aren't you?" Rouge chuckled.

"Maybe Knucklehead. Maybe." Knuckles chuckled and hugged his girlfriend. Shadow was done laughing, but his arm was still around my shoulders. I don't think he noticed, but I sure did. My heart started to skip beats. I was probably going to pass out pretty soon.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, because when we moved forward Shadow moved his arm. I walked on ahead with the rest of the gang. Knuckles and Rouge were still arguing about whether Knuckles was cute or not, while Shadow and I just stood back and watched. Shadow whistled a tune while I watched Knuckles and Rouge argued. Jeez, when Shadow becomes my boyfriend, I hope we don't argue like that. _Wait, what did I just say…? What am I thinking?! What about Sonic?!_

"Ames, you ok? What do you mean what about Sonic?" I looked over at Shadow with wide eyes. Had I just said that out loud?!

"How much did I say out loud?" Shadow titled his head to the side. Damn he looked so cute when he did that.

"You said what am I thinking, then something about Sonic." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Why? Is there something you shouldn't say out loud, hmm?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I, uhhh, um..." Shadow laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding, Rose. You're so gullible sometimes," Shadow said. He ruffled my quills and looked at all the plants behind us. I looked across from me in the other line. There were a whole bunch of fangirls staring at Shadow. They just started dreamingly. I growled at them. They scoffed at me and walked ahead in line. Then Shadow walked over to Knuckles to have a conversation. Rouge came over to me.

"Soooo… are you still single?" I glared at Rouge.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry. He really does like you, Amy. Don't get your hopes down." I sighed and looked down. Rouge had figured out my crush on Shadow during lunch. She gave me a reassuring smile and a wink before reaching the front of the line.

"How many cars here?" The same girl hedgehog looked up at us. She smiled at Rouge.

"2 cars, hun." The lady point to cars 1 and 2. Rouge and I took the front car while Shadow and Knuckles took the back car. Our car was pink and white, while the guys' car was red and black. We hopped in our cars and took off. Rouge drove my car and I guess Knuckles drove in the back. Rouge wasn't the greatest driver, and neither was Knuckles. We were constantly bumped and yelled at by the two behind us. Rouge just wanted to continue our game of truth or dare.

"Amy," we bumped into the track, "truth or dare?

"Truth."

"Do you truly love Shadow or Sonic more?" I looked away from Rouge. The answer was obvious, but did I really want to say it?

"Shadow. I love Shadow." Rouge let go of the gas pedal in surprise. Her eyes were wide.

"You don't like Sonic anymore? Not even a little bit?" Knuckles slammed into the back of us.

"Hey, ladies, move it! We can't just wait for you two!" Rouge shook her head and continued to press down on the gas pedal.

"Sorry dear!" She stuck her head out and winked at Knuckles. "You truly love Shadow?" I nodded.

"I don't like Sonic anymore. I'm in love with Shadow." I smacked my head on the dashboard of our midget car. Rouge laughed.

"What's wrong with that? Shadow's a great guy. Most people don't see it at first, but they do if they get to know him. C'mon, he's not bad looking, he's funny, and he's so sweet." I shook my head.

"No Rouge, it's not that. It's just that I have little hope of him liking me at all. I guess it's just because after liking Sonic for so many years and not having him like me back, I'm worried that the same thing might happen all over again with Shadow." Rouge laughed at me again before hitting another bump.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Never give up hope. He really really likes you. I swear to the Mobian gods, he does feel something for you." I sighed.

"So Rouge, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to turn around and yell at Knuckles that you love him." Rouge slowed down a bit before slamming into another bump.

"No prob. Hey Knuckles!" Rouge stuck her head out to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Knuckles cocked his head to the side.

"I, uh, I love you too…?" I started to laugh along with Rouge. She turned around and sped up again. We caught up to the car in front of us. There was a little girl in it. She was driving pretty slowly.

Rouge sighed heavily. She slowed down. Knuckles slammed into the back of us. I turned around to yell at him.

"Dude, quit it! You're damaging my car!" Shadow shook his and chuckled. He was playing with something in his lap. Probably his phone.

At this point I knew Rouge couldn't stand it much longer. She was extremely impatient.

No, I mean really impatient.

Like this one time, while we were waiting for cookies at the mall, she practically tackled this kid in front of her because- wait, never mind. That story had nothing to do with patience.

Rouge decided she'd waited long enough.

"Hey kid, press down on the gas pedal!" The little girl looked behind her at Rouge. She looked really confused. "That little black lever is the pedal! Try pressing down on it!" The little girl tried pressing harder, but it didn't work. She only moved forward a few feet. Rouge growled. "Stupid kid," Rouge muttered. I sighed and put my face in my hands. She was so impatient!

"Rouge, just chill. We're almost there anyway."

"Does it look like I care?! I want to be there now! I could've been there by now if this kid could move faster! I do have stuff to do today!" I looked at her in confusion.

"Like what?! Make out with Knuckles some more?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe." I shook my head. The little girl was moving a bit faster by now. We were coming around the final bend of the ride. I thought Rouge was going to explode or something she was freaking out so much. "Kid, move it! You're wasting my time!" The little girl turned around again. She looked every sad. She was red with reddish-pinkish waist length quills put up into pigtails. She had on a pink shirt and denim jeans. She looked so horribly sad or scarred. Maybe it was both. I didn't blame her. Rouge could be scary sometimes. The little girl turned around quickly and pressed down on the gas pedal hard. But it barely did anything. Her car was probably almost out of gas. "Hurry up!" Rouge kept yelling at the little girl. The girl turned around again. She still looked either really scared or really sad. Probably a little bit of both.

Then I tilted my head and looked at her again. She reminded me of what I looked like when I was little. The scared face she wore was the same one I wore when I saw my mother that night. My eyes widened as I fought back tears. It was horrible growing up without parents. The only family I had then was Rouge, and she wasn't even blood related. She was like an older sister to me, and still is today. I felt the chills run up and down my spine again. The vibration of my phone nearly made me scream. I checked it. Shadow had texted me. I guess speaking didn't exist for him anymore. I opened the message on my phone. The conversation went on until the end of the ride like this:

Shadow: u ok? u dont look so good.

Amy: No no, im ok.

Shadow: u sure? U can tell me.

Amy: i just had a scary flashback

Shadow: same thing as the haunted mansion?

Amy: yup

Shadow: sry. i rly am

At that point, we'd gotten out of the car. I unbuckled and hopped out as Rouge followed. Shadow and Knuckles did the same thing. We climbed the stairs and went out the exit. Rouge pulled her purse out.

"Ok, I'm gonna go buy a churro and a bottle of water, anyone else need anything?" We shook our heads. Knuckles went along with her to the snack stand, which left Shadow and I by ourselves- again. I let a single tear slide down my cheek. I missed my parents so much…

I felt arms come around my waist and pull me close. I looked up. It was Shadow.

"Don't cry, please. I'm right here. It's ok." I cried quietly into his chest as he held me close. He dried my tears before resting his head on top of mine. "Shhh, it's ok Rose. I'm here." I smiled. Rouge was right. He really was a sweet guy. I lifted my head up to face him. Shadow still hung onto me. I managed a smile. He reached up and dried my remaining tears with his thumb. "There, all better, right? Now come on, let's go do something fun. Can you smile for me?" I smiled at him, which caused him to smile back. "That's my girl." He took my hand and led me off to Knuckles and Rouge. "So where should we go next, Ames?" I thought for a minute.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean? We haven't been on that yet." He nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

I did the texting part like that on purpose. It's supposed to look like texting, not story writing. Tell me if you can't understand something in texting language.

YAY MORE FLUFF! *Gets whacked in the head with a brick by police*

Police: Sit. You've had too much sugar.

Me: ….Damn…. *sits on ground*


	10. Pirates of the Caribbean

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chapter 10!

Oh I guess I can let you know everybody's ages:

Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, & Knuckles: 17

Amy: 16

Tails & Cream: 15

Did I miss anyone?

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 10: Pirates of the Caribbean

_Amy's P.O.V._

"So, are you feeling better Amy?" Rouge asked me. We were on our way to Pirates of the Caribbean. Shadow and I were still hand in hand, which kept me smiling the entire way over.

"Much better. I just had a bad flashback." I smiled and Rouge. She nodded.

We were walking along in a comfortable silence until Knuckles interrupted it. There was a loud thud. I looked down to see Knuckles flat on the ground. Rouge started laughing- hard. Shadow let go of my hand and walked over to Knuckles. I started to walk over to the rest of the group until I slipped and fell in the same goop Knuckles had.

"Whoa!" I started to fall forward, but in a flash Shadow had turned around and managed to catch me in his arms. I looked up with red cheeks, grinning sheepishly. He laughed and shook his head, still holding me.

"Oh Rose, what are we going to do with you, you little klutz?" I giggled. He let me stand back up and released his grip on me to see what Knuckles had fallen in. He apparently slipped in a puddle of yogurt. The same yogurt I just slipped in probably. Rouge helped him up. There was a small yogurt stain on Knuckles left cheek. Of course Rouge had to lick it off. Knuckles turned red. Shadow sighed.

"Please, Rouge. Keep your tongue in your mouth. The only one that cares about your tongue is Knuckles." Rouge growled at Shadow. I chuckled at Rouge. We continued on to our destination, which was just around the corner. It was a relatively short walk. We hopped in the back off the line, which was now a 30 minute wait. Great. That meant Rouge had to play a game.

"Ohhh! Let's play match up." Knuckles eye twitched.

"Whatever the hell that is, it sounds like torture. Count me out." Shadow nodded as well.

"Sorry Rouge, I'm with Knuckles on this one." Shadow and Knuckles walked over to the edge of the chain to talk. Rouge turned to me.

"All we have to do is match up guys with girls. Easy right?" I nodded to Rouge.

"Well, you and Knuckles are the first pair." Rouge blushed.

"You and Shadow are the second." I shook my head.

"He's not going to ask…" Rouge grabbed my shoulders and shook them- hard. They'd probably be bruised by tomorrow…

"Yes he will! Just, don't talk like that." Rouge smiled before moving onto the next person. "Now let's see, there's Tails…"

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Knuckles started to glare at me.

"Dude, just ask her! She's like, in love with you, dude! C'mon!" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied. He sighed.

"Come on. If she says yes, I pay you twenty bucks. If not, you owe me twenty bucks." I laughed and nodded.

"Is that a bet, red head?" He reached out his hand and I shook it. "Deal." Knuckles chuckled.

"Now go ask her out." I death glared Knuckles.

"No. Not right now. Later." Knuckles sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Just make sure you get to her before Sonic changes his mind." I growled at the mention of faker's name. That guy really knew how to piss me off. I think I had beaten him up every time he said something to Amy that I didn't like. He's made her cry several times, so I truly have no idea why he would go for her. She's mine. I called her first.

I shook my head and moved up in line. Knuckles went back over to Rouge to talk again, so Amy came over to me.

"So, how's it going, Shadow?" I looked down at her. I was about 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

"Uh, fine I guess. You?" She nodded.

"Uh, I'm good too. So where are we sitting on the ride? Who should sit by who?" I shrugged while she tapped her chin in thought. "Well, Knuckles and Rouge will want to sit together, so maybe it can be you and me in one row and Rouge and Knuckles in another? I just don't wanna think about ghosts anymore, Shadow…" She looked down quietly. I tilted her chin back up to look at me. There were tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm right here, nothing can hurt you. I promise. And if you don't wanna ride, then we don't have to." She thought for a minute before answering my question.

"No, that's ok. I'll ride if you stay with me. Then I'll at least feel a little safer." Her cheeks turned red at the request. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Fine by me. C'mon, let's go catch up to Rouge and her wacked boyfriend." We walked up in line together to catch up to Knuckles and Rouge. We were finally in the building. I could see where they were loading the boats. Yeah, we needed two rows. No way in hell can we fit 4 of us across in one row because of how much Knuckles ate for lunch. Man, that guy was fat. Not to be rude or anything.

Rouge interrupted my thoughts when she called me over. She waved her hand at me then gave me a 'get-your-sorry-little-ass-over-here-before-I-kick-it' look. I walked over to her after I let a sigh escape my lips.

"What?"

"Would you quit staring at Amy and ask her out already? She's the only thing you've been looking at for the past 20 minutes. So either quit staring or ask her!" I gave her an evil look before walking off. She gawked at me. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you better not ignore me, you airhead!" She looked quite upset. But did I care?

Not really.

"Airhead? I'm soooo offended, Rouge." She huffed and stomped over to me.

"Hopefully the Mobian Gods will give me the patience not to kill you, Shadow. Because otherwise, I swear, I will-"

"How many here?" The ride attendant interrupted Rouge. Thank goodness. She was boring me.

"Four here," Rouge piped up.

"Rows 3 and 4." He pointed down to where the numbers for rows 3 and 4 were located. Rouge and Knuckles took the back this time while Rose and I took row 3. We loaded the boat and waited for the ride person to tell us to keep our hands, arms, feet and legs inside the ride at all times, blah blah blah, then something in Spanish or whatever, blah blah blah…

The attendant finally let our boat loose. We slowly cruised along the makeshift river/bayou Disneyland had created. Then we came around the bend to the small hill inside the ride. We could hear the water rushing down the hill.

_Dead men tell no tales…_

Amy shivered and came closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder in return. I could feel Knuckles' breath in my ear rite before he whispered something to me.

"Rarrr, Shadow. Slow down there." Oh, he was gonna get it after this ride. First, I was going to smack him, then maybe tease him, and then kick him…

I suddenly felt the boat shift as we went downhill. Amy's and Rouge shrieks filled the air. I laughed the entire way down. Amy ducked when a few drops of water splashed us. I laughed at her when she freaked over a few drops of water hitting her. Hell, I've been thrown in a swimming pool before and I didn't freak out that much!

Oh, now you're curious about this swimming pool story, aren't you? You wanna hear it? Well too bad. You can't.

Ok fine. You can hear it even though it has nothing to do with this.

_Flashback_

_Shadow was standing by the edge of Amy's pool at her 16__th__ birthday. Everyone was there, including Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Charmy, Cream, Espio, Vector, Tails, and the list goes on._

_But anyways, Shadow was standing by the edge of the pool in swim shorts. He was going to get in that pool in a few minutes. Tails was already swimming around with Cream and Espio was teaching Charmy to dog paddle. _

_But without Shadow's knowing, Amy snuck up behind him in her cute pink and black bikini. She slowly tip toed up behind him. She looked at the rest of the crowd, who all gave her thumbs up. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Then she shoved Shadow into the pool with the side of her body. The crowd burst into applause at her latest action. _

_She bowed jokingly as Shadow came up for air. Her back was now to the pool, and she hadn't heard Shadow come up for air. Slowly a mischievous grin spread across his muzzle. He went back down to the bottom of the pool, pushed off the bottom with all his strength and shot back up. He jumped up, grabbed Amy's waist from behind, and yanked her down with him. She gasped and went down into the cold pool water with Shadow holding a tight grip on her. He pulled them both to the surface for air. Amy had to wrap her legs around Shadow's waist to stay afloat since he wasn't going to let her go. A grin slipped across his face again. She glared at him._

"_What was that for, you little nub?!" Shadow laughed._

"_That's what you get for messing with Shadow the Hedgehog, Rose."_

_Flashback End_

Hey, I warned you that story had nothing to do with what was going on right now. But you didn't listen.

Amy had snuggled up close to me because 1) It was in fact quite cold in the ride, and 2) She was having a freak out over the displays of ghosts and skeletons. I pulled her close as she whimpered quietly.

"Amy, you can at least open your eyes. I'm right here, and I promise nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here." She nodded and opened her eyes a bit. I could see her green orbs look into my red eyes. She was still frowning, and her eyes reflected sadness. I rubbed her back and hoped the ride would end soon.

As the ride dragged on, I began to hear another voice singing the pirates song. I turned around. Rouge was trying to get Knuckles to be quiet, but it wasn't working. He just had to sing along with that stupid song, didn't he? Boy, I hope Rouge shut him up soon, because it was starting to get annoying.

We came around the corner to the area filled with burning wood. The flames made me hot because heat actually did come off of the lights. But Amy only came closer.

After the burning wood thing, we started back up the hill to the ride, passing the infamous Jack Sparrow on our way. Amy finally opened her eyes and sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes. I guess she'd taken a nap during the ride. I let go of my grip on her and crossed my arms. We stopped at the loading and unloading dock where the ride attendant kicked us out. We all hopped out of the ride and out the exit. Amy yawned and Rouge shook her head.

"You can't be tired yet, Amy! We've only gone on 6 rides! I say we do something adventurous now! Like the island out there!" Rouge pointed to the small island sitting in the middle of Disneyland. I sighed.

"Alright fine Rouge; let's go get on a raft to get out there." The couple went on ahead of us as Amy dragged on behind me. "Coming Rose?" She nodded and dragged her feet. "You can't really be tired, can you?" She nodded. "Tell you what, we'll let Rouge and Knuckles explore and you can take a nap. Sound good?" She nodded sleepily which made me laugh. I reached out my hand to her. She took it as I lead her off to the island.

* * *

IT'S SO FLUFFY! :O

Sorry, I really felt the need for the swimming pool story to be in this xD

Oh, the police in the last chapter? They let me go :) I guess they thought I hadn't had enough sugar to kill someone, so they released me. Isn't that great?!


	11. Tom Sawyer's Island

Have any of you guys actually been out to the island in this chapter? It's so cool! It was originally Tom Sawyer's Island, but I think it's Pirates' Island now. It's pretty bomb.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 11: Tom Sawyer's Island

_Amy's P.O.V._

I was pretty tired right now. But truly, I didn't know why. It's not like I got the best sleep in the world last night, but I did get some sleep. I guess I didn't get enough.

Shadow dragged me along as Rouge and Knuckles led the way to the island raft area. There wasn't a long line, thank goodness. We stood and waited for the next raft to come by. Knuckles sat down on a barrel, and Rouge sat on top of him. His eye twitched.

"You do realize I'm sitting here, right?" She turned around.

"Oh, hey Knuckles! How long have you been there?" He rolled his eyes at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He snuggled his head into her neck. She turned pink and giggled. I laughed and leaned on Shadow. He didn't seem to mind and let me lean on him for support. I almost fell asleep right there I was so comfy. But the raft arrived, so Shadow nudged me and I woke up from my half asleep- half awake stage. We climbed aboard the raft. I sat down on a box with Rouge and Knuckles as Shadow stood and leaned on the railing.

The driver came over and started the raft. I watched as we sped over to the island in the heart of the Rivers of America. The lady unlocked the gate for us and let us run free. Rouge and Knuckles hopped up immediately, while Shadow waited for me to get up lazily. He laughed and walked along behind me. Rouge and Knuckles were eager to explore, but all I wanted to do was nap.

"Alright then Amy, I think Rouge has her phone on her. We're going exploring; you coming Shadow?" She shook his head.

"Somebody's gotta watch the troublemaker." Knuckles nodded and walked off with Rouge. I dragged my feet over to a bench and plopped down. Shadow came over and sat next to me. He nodded to me.

"So are you going to take a nap or what?" I giggled. "You can lie down you know; I won't bite." I laughed again. I swung my feet over the end of the bench and laid my head in his lap. I looked up to see his pink cheeks as he looked anywhere but at me. My cheeks turned pink too.

"You know you're blushing Shadow." He looked down at me.

"Pfff, I am not. It's hot out, if you haven't noticed." I shook my head.

"No, because your cheeks just got redder." He bit his lip. I had him good this time.

"Well it is kinda awkward for your head to be in my lap." I smirked.

"Do you want me to move then?" He bit his lip again.

"Uh... no, no, it's ok. I'll get used to it." I smiled and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep. But Shadow interrupted. "Hey, uh, Ames?" I looked up and opened my eyes.

"Yeah?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Never mind. Get some sleep." I raised an eyebrow before shutting my eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I ran my fingers through her quills and smiled to myself. She was perfect. And I almost asked her out, but then something told me not to. I don't know what, but something said don't. She'd probably say no anyway. I looked down at her sleeping figure. She was smiling in her sleep, probably because of a good dream. I sighed heavily. It was so peaceful out here. Maybe I would take a nap too…

_FLASH_

My eyes popped open. I looked over at Rouge and Knuckles, who were standing in front of Amy and me with a camera. Rouge was covering her mouth to keep from laughing, and Knuckles was grinning, giving me thumbs up. Rouge shook her head, all the while grinning. Knuckles decided it would be best to whisper so we didn't wake Amy.

"Good going Shads! Did you ask her?" I growled and shook my head. Rouge glared at me. This was one of the moments when I was grateful to have Amy on my lap, or I think Rouge would've kicked me.

"Come on you big chicken! She obviously likes you! It even looks like you two are dating right now, maybe even married!" My face flushed. As much as I loved her, Amy did NOT look like my wife.

"Are you crazy?! Rouge, I'm 17! And Amy's 16! We do not look like we are married or dating!" She shrugged.

"Hey, some people get married at 16, just saying." Was she trying to tell me something?!

"Are you trying to say something, Rouge?" She shook her head.

"Not at all, Shadow. Not at all." She put her camera away and wandered off. "Come on Knuckles, this time we really will do some exploring!" Knuckles shrugged and followed her. They wandered off into the jungle/island. I looked back down at Amy, who had slept through everything. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

_Rouge's P.O.V._

"I thought you told Shadow you'd pay him 20 bucks if he asked her out!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

"I did! We shook on it too! If he asks her out and she says no, he pays me. If she says yes, I pay him. And he still hadn't asked! Can't you knock some sense into him?"

"Probably not. Amy would be too protective, and Shadow, as much as I hate to say it, would win. He can beat the crap out of anybody. I mean, just look at how many times he's beat up Sonic for Amy… That guy could kill me!" Knuckles shuddered.

"Relax; no one's going to kill you. I'll protect you." I smiled over at my boyfriend.

"Awww, you're so sweet." I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His muzzle reddened.

"So did you get the picture of the other couple?" I pulled my digital camera out and turned it on. I flipped through the pictures until I found it. I flashed it at Knuckles. He nodded in approval. "Nice. We should frame that." I laughed and put my camera away. "So where to, Rougie?"

"Well, Knuxie, this was your idea to come exploring, so you lead the way. I'll just follow you and take pictures." He nodded and continued forward into a cave. There were a few little kids running loose in the cave. They were happily distracted until they saw Knuckles. They stopped and stared up at him. He just looked confused and started down at them.

"Hey, dude, isn't this that one guy?" one of the kids said.

"Yeah, it is that guy." Knuckles looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Kids, I really don't know what you're talking about." The third little kid spoke up.

"Hey, shut up, mister! We're getting paid to do this." Knuckles eyes widened.

"What the hell are you kids talking ab-" Knuckles was cut off when one of the kids kicked his shin. He screeched in pain. I started laughing and took out the camera. I snapped shots like crazy as the kids continued to kick my boyfriend. After a while, I started to feel bad, so I tried to interrupt them.

"Ok kids, I think that's enough. Who paid you to do this?" The three of them looked at one another, before motioning me to come closer so they could whisper it to me. The 'leader' of the group whispered a description in my ear.

"Well, he said if you asked us this question, to tell you that he wishes to be anonymous or something like that." I sighed and took three 5's out of my wallet and handed them to the kids. They grinned and turned back to me. "Alright, he's got this smoking hot girlfriend, and he's red and black. He's got red eyes and has his girlfriend sleeping on his lap at one of the benches near the front of the island, right when you come in. He stopped us and told us if we saw a red echidna with a white bat that we should beat up the red echidna because he was annoying. But then the guy told us not to beat you up because you should take pictures. That's all we know. See you and your little boyfriend around." The kids ran off as I scowled. Shadow was really gonna get it when we got back.

I went back over to talk to Knuckles. He was on the ground holding his leg in pain. I sighed and rolled my eyes while placing my hands on my hips. I stood next to him and looking down at him.

"C'mon, you little sissy. Get up. They're just little kids," I complained. Knuckles looked up at me. He looked extremely sad. I sighed and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he placed his head on top of mine. We cuddled for a few minutes before I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and got up. He offered his hand to me and pulled me up.

"Alright then, lemme see the pictures. I know you took pictures." I giggled and pulled out my camera. I viewed some of the latest editions to my photography collection. The first one was of the kids and Knuckles just standing there. The next was the first kid kicking Knuckles. Then there were more kids kicking Knuckles. The last one was of Knuckles in the corner, holding his shin in pain. He shook his head and sighed. "Shadow is so dead when we get back. I can't believe he would do something like that to me! I wonder how much he paid them…" I laughed as Knuckles dragged me along to yell at Shadow and Amy… well, probably mostly Shadow, seeing as Amy had done nothing wrong but napped during a Disneyland visit. Really, who naps during a visit to Disneyland when they're 16? And on their boyfriend's lap, of all places? Oh wait, lemme rephrase that.

Who naps on their _soon to be _boyfriend's lap during a Disneyland trip with friends?

Though it was did look like Shadow and Amy had already been dating for a long time, but they hadn't. Most people figured they'd started dating the first time Shadow beat up Sonic after he hurt Amy. People figured Amy finally got it through her head that Sonic didn't like her back, so she had moved on. Which she had, Shadow just didn't know that, so… wait; now I'm just confusing myself. I'll just stick with the fact that most thought Shadow and Amy started dating after Shadow starting beating up Sonic, and they hadn't.

Knuckles dragged me to the same bench Shadow and Amy were napping on. When he got there, Amy was still in the same position, but she was awake. She was smiling and giggling at Shadow while playing with his white patch of fur on his chest. He was smiling and making her laugh too. I pulled Knuckles back right before he stepped out in front of them.

"Dude, just let them have some alone time. They don't really get any with Sonic around all the time. Maybe Shadow will ask her out if we just leave them be." Knuckles nodded and hid behind a bush with me. We watched through the bush what Shadow and Amy were up too. Amy just kept a dreamy zoned-out look on her face while Shadow kept making her smile. I tell you, those two were made for each other! I can't believe they aren't making out right now. Of course, maybe that's because they already did during our game of spin the bottle. I shrugged it off and continued spying on them. They hadn't done anything new, just kept laughing and smiling. After a while, things got boring. Knuckles just couldn't wait any longer.

"Ok Rouge, this is getting super boring. Can we please just go over there now?" I nodded and we popped out of the bush and walked over casually to Shadow and Amy. They looked up at us. When Amy realized how she was sitting, she immediately sat up and just leaned on Shadow instead. She turned bright red.

"H-hey you two! How'd it go?" I could see the smirk slipping onto Shadow's face as he saw the bruise that had now formed on Knuckles' shin. So this was his fault.

"Not bad, Amy. Thanks for asking. But as for you Shadow… how much did you pay those kids?!" Shadow smirked devilishly and cocked his head to the side.

"Whatever are you talking about, Knuckles?" He growled at Shadow, obviously not in the mood for it.

"You paid those kids to hurt me! Those 3 kids who came up and kicked me in the shin! They told us themselves that you and your," Knuckles put air quotes over the next two words, "'hot girlfriend', had been paid to kick me. Is it because of Rouge's camera incident?" Shadow smirked.

"I knew those kids would rat me out! Damn them! Did Rouge take pictures?" I nodded and smiled.

"Oh yes, I did Shadow. Some nice ones too." He grinned evilly. All the while, Amy looked confused.

"What is he talking about, Shadow?" Shadow looked over at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Rose." She shrugged and sat up. "So where to next, lovebirds?" Knuckles and I blushed. Amy piped up.

"How about Indiana Jones? I need something wild!" Shadow gave her a weird look before nodding.

"Sure. How about you two? Sound good?" Knuckles and I nodded. "Then let's get off this frikin' island." Shadow and Amy walked ahead together and Knuckles and I strolled along behind. I nudged Knuckles.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple, Knux? I think so." I smiled as Knuckles wrapped an arm around my waist.

"They really do Rouge, they really do."

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. And I won't be home until Monday to type for you guys :( sorry.  
Things will be less crazy though, thank god.

This chapter was more Knuxouge than Shadamy, I think. First time using Rouge's P.O.V.

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	12. Indiana Jones

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaackkkkk!

Here's Chappie 12! YAYZ!

Ohhh and please go check out my sister's first story, Found You. It's very well written for a first story. Her penname is Aurora8500.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 12: Indiana Jones

_Amy's P.O.V._

I climbed aboard the raft and headed back to the main land. Shadow and I had kept the conversation going. It shifted from various subjects the entire raft ride. It started out with sports, then went on to food, then to how stupid Knuckles was. The raft docked and we climbed off. Indiana Jones was almost right across from the raft ride. We got into the back of the line and began the long waiting process. The wait was about 30 minutes long. Bleh.

"Hey dudes, let's play I spy!" Rouge sighed and shook her head at Knuckles.

"Fine. Knuxie, I spy something stupid." Knuckles looked around for a minute before stopping to look at Shadow.

"It's Shadow!" Shadow growled and slapped Knuckles in the face. Rouge burst out laughing.

"Nope. It's not Shadow. Though he can be stupid sometimes…" Shadow growled at Rouge. She chuckled.

"Then it's you." Rouge stopped laughing and glared at her boyfriend.

"What?" Knuckles eyes widened.

"I get it! It's me!" Rouge nodded suspiciously.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you said. Ok Knuxie, your turn." Knuckles looked around before his eyes stopped on a lime green hedgehog. She had blonde hair and green eyes, kinda like mine.

"I spy something hot." Rouge's eye twitched.

"You better be looking at me, Knuckles." His face flushed.

"Uhhh, not really… But you are hot!" Rouge sighed and shook her head. "Shadow, isn't that lime green chick hot? I heard someone call her Sydney." Shadow looked over at the girl before shrugging.

"I've seen hotter." Knuckles looked over at Shadow. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at me. I felt my face get hot.

"Shadow, do you have a confession to make to someone here…?" Shadow bit his lip and turned red.

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking about. Ok, it's my turn." Shadow looked around for a moment before deciding on something. "Ok, I've got it. I spy something…" Shadow's eyes widened. Knuckles raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"Oooh! Oooh! Pick me, pick me! Is it that thing over there?" Shadow didn't say anything; just stood there with wide eyes and his mouth open. Rouge waved a hand in front of his face. But he just ignored her and jumped the rope and walked over to someone in the corner. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other, then me. Rouge nudged me.

"C'mon, you're his girlfriend, go find out what's up." I glared at her before jumping the rope and following Shadow. He was walking over to someone. They were with an orange fox. _Wait, that's Tails! _ I looked over to who was standing next to Tails.

It was Sonic himself.

I stopped and just stood there, speechless. Shadow kept walking over to Sonic. I slowly joined him, just staring at Sonic in disbelief. I thought he was with Tails at the workshop… Shadow growled.

"What. The. Hell. Are you doing here?!" Shadow looked beyond pissed. Well, I wasn't exactly happy either…

"H-hey, Shadow! A-A-Amy?! What are y-you doing here, heh?" I almost felt tears fall down my face I was so disappointed.

"I thought you were with Tails all day, Sonikku?" He opened his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth instead. Tails looked extremely confused and somewhat scared, since Shadow was standing closest to him. Tails took a few steps back.

"I-I thought I was going t-to be, but I guess w-we took less time than we thought! So we came here! Funny running into you here, huh?" I shook my head as tears slowly came down my face. Shadow growled and crossed his arms. He started to glow red, but Rouge stopped him.

"Hey Sonic, Tails! We're going to have to cut this visit short, we're going to lose our place in line. See ya!" Rouge dragged Shadow off, and I simply followed. More tears blurred my vision. Shadow looked at Sonic one last time. He muttered to Sonic.

"You're dead, faker." Sonic gulped and ran off. Tails shrugged and followed Sonic. Shadow came over to me, a little calmer. "I'm so sorry Rose. I really am." I began to cry as Shadow held me again. I started to wonder if I should cry more often just to be in Shadow's comforting arms. I cried more as Shadow rubbed my back.

"Why Shadow? Why would he do something like that to me? Why… why does he h-hate me?" Shadow tensed when I said hate.

"I don't know, Ames, but I do know he doesn't hate you. No one could hate you." I still wasn't convinced.

"Is it because I'm not pretty, Shadow? Or is it because I'm annoying to him?" Shadow sighed.

"Ames, you're beautiful. You're not annoying, you're perfect." I looked up at Shadow. He dried my tears and kissed my forehead. I leaned on his chest to catch my breath from crying. He held me close and let me snuggle up to him.

That's another thing I just realized. Shadow has never let a girl be this close to him, or at least not that I know of. He usually doesn't let others get close as I can. I just assumed it was a close friendship we had and nothing more than that. I knew he didn't have a crush on me, and I was getting used to that. I would have too. He would never like me.

Shadow gently shook my shoulders to wake me out of my trance. I looked up into his ruby eyes. He took my hand (yes, again) and led me back over to the line with Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles looked slightly scared of Rouge. She looked pretty upset. I managed a smile when I walked about to them.

"Amy! How are you?" Rouge looked at our hands then to Shadow. She mouthed something at him, which he shook his head at. She sighed and shook her head at him. I shrugged it off and moved along in line. The lime green hedgehog, Sydney was her name I think, asked us how many we had. She let the four of us go on ahead after Knuckles told her how many of us there were. We wandered through the tunnels together and stopped on the final staircase, which Knuckles almost tripped down 3 times, until the boarding area of the ride approached. Shadow and I leaned on the wall while Knuckles and Rouge leaned on the railing across from us. We slowly approached the front of the line. The lady asked how many there were, we told her 4. She led us along to row 1, which had the very front driver's seat in it.

"Ohhh, can I please please please please drive?! Pretty please?" Knuckles begged. Rouge glared at him.

"Fine Knux. Just don't get too crazy." Knuckles jumped in victory. Other people began to stare at us like we were insane. A little girl next to us jumped and hugged her mother tightly she was so scared of Knuckles. He noticed this and knelt by her.

"What's wrong, little girl? Are you scared of me?" She nodded and hid her face. Rouge saw this as an opportunity to make Knuckles feel bad again. She knelt down by Knuckles.

"Are you scared of me, sweetheart?" The little girl let go of her mother, who wasn't paying attention, and slowly walked over to Rouge. Rouge opened her arms for the girl. The little girl wandered over to Rouge and hugged her. She came over to Shadow and waved to him. Then she came to me gave me a hug before going back over to her mother. Knuckles just knelt there on the ground, his eye twitching. Rouge laughed and got back in line with Shadow and I. Knuckles slowly got up and came back over to us, still glaring at us.

"You just had to do that, didn't you, dear?" Rouge nodded sweetly, making Knuckles sigh. The gates popped open and we boarded the jeep. Knuckles was driving, then Rouge was next to him, then me and then Shadow on the end. I jammed my purse into that tiny little bag they give us in front of my seat. Then I buckled my seatbelt and held on for dear life. Shadow did the same, but he wasn't hanging on for life. He just gripped the bar lightly and relaxed. I wonder why he's so laid back. I wish I was laid back, but truly I'm not. If something isn't right, it just stresses me out. I'll have to learn the secret to relaxation.

The attendant came by and checked everyone's seatbelts. He shined a flash light on everyone's belt and gave the signature thumbs up the control tower area place. The turtle in the tower area place nodded and pressed a few buttons. Our car lunged forward, which made me squeak. My noise made Shadow chuckled he looked over at me and my white knuckles. He leaned close to me.

"Relax. Nothing is going to hurt you. Just grip lightly." I sighed and loosened my grip around the handle bar just a little.

We rounded the first bend of the ride. The speaker began to talk to us from the front of our seat. It greeted us and told us not to look into the eyes of a certain god. But of course, we did anyway.

_When you tell a person not to do something, it just makes them want to do it more._

Shadow's words came back into my mind. I smiled at the accidental first kiss we had. I looked over at Shadow. He was looking around at the ride. The walls were golden and shined brightly. He was fascinated. I giggled to myself and sighed dreamingly. Rouge saw this and nudged me.

"Dreamer. You even day dream about him! If he doesn't ask you out by the end of the day, I will make you ask him out." I blushed and laughed.

"That's ok Rouge. I prefer not to ask anybody out myself. I kinda like waiting for it." Rouge tsked and shook her head.

"I just don't think Shadow over there has any guts." I disagreed with that immediately.

"He does to have guts! He lost Maria and lives with it today. And he saved the world all by himself, without anyone's help. I would say that takes some guts." I smirked in triumph and held my head high. A small smirk slowly crept its way across Rouge's face.

"You really stick up for Shadow, don't you?"

"Yes I- wait, what?" Rouge burst out laughing. I blushed.

"Gotcha! You admitted it! You care a lot about Shadow. And you love him, and you think he's cute, and you-" I slapped a hand across Rouge's mouth before she revealed the rest of my opinion on Shadow to you. Her eyes widened in shock before she bit me. I yelped in pain and pulled back. This made Shadow's ears perk up and he whipped his head to face me. He looked at me questioningly.

"You ok?" I grinned and nodded, rubbing my hand. "What happened?" I bit my lip. Should I just tell him…?

"Rouge bit me." He scowled at Rouge.

"Why…?" Shadow questioned. I paused for a minute.

"I, uh, I don't know." I grinned sheepishly. I guess that was enough for him to believe me. He turned back and faced forward. Our jeep was on the bridge. The bridge shook violently and we managed to shoot across the bridge. We slipped by the snake and rocketed by the wall which shot spears at us. The car jerked forward and we came around the corner to see Indiana Jones standing there, simply telling us that next time, we were on our own. Our jeep rolled into the boarding station. Everyone's seatbelt clicked, allowing us to exit the ride. Shadow got out and helped me out of the car. Knuckles and Rouge followed us and we went outside to pick our next ride. As soon as we could see the lights of the sun, which was slowly setting, Knuckles celebrated. I guess he didn't enjoy the ride as much as the rest of us. Shadow looked at him strangely.

"So, uh, where to next…?" Shadow asked. I shrugged and Knuckles ignored Shadow. So Rouge took this opportunity to say something.

"How about Jungle Cruise, since it is right here?" We looked to our right. There was almost no line for Jungle Cruise. We shrugged and walked over to the entrance.

* * *

Poor Amy. This is just not her day :(

Ugh Sonic you jerk! Does anyone else feel the need to stick him in the middle of a bonfire? I always do.

My BFF, Sydney, asked me to put her name in the next chapter. So there she is!

And I slimmed down the story a bit. I cut out like 2 or 3 rides that I couldn't think of anything fun to happen on. So I believe we now have 6 or 7 chapters to go.


	13. The Jungle Cruise and The Tree House

FINALLY! DECATHLON IS OVA!

So here's chapter 13 to celebrate.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 13: Jungle Cruise and the Tree house

_Shadow's P.O.V._

We grabbed some fastpasses for the ride because Knuckles just wanted to hear the damn fastpass machine beep. They started in about an hour. So Rose and Amy decided we should climb the tree house instead. It was mostly filled with kids, but there were a few unfortunate parents here and there.

Knuckles ran up the staircase of the tree house with Rouge right behind him. I followed Rose up the stairs. Rouge pulled out her camera and started snapping pictures like crazy. Knuckles looked dazed in most of the pictures, but thankfully I was only in one. Amy explored the tree house a little then crossed the bridge ahead of us. Knuckles was long gone, and Rouge was probably chasing him. She ran across the bridge and I calmly followed her along. She searched the next room, fascinated with the various decorations surrounding us. We made a left and began up a small but steep staircase. At the top was an exhibit of a jaguar occasionally growling lowly. I stood behind her for a minute or two, just cocking my head to the side in confusion. A jaguar...?

It suddenly growled loudly at Amy and send out a burst of air. She jumped back quickly, but not too quickly. I had quick reflexes and was able to catch her before she fell on top of me. She blushed and turned to face me.

"Hehe, sorry Shads. I guess I just scared myself." I shook my head.

"No worries, Rose. It's fine." She nodded and climbed the next staircase. We rounded another exhibit together and avoided the small children on the floor or crawling around. We crossed another bridge that Rose stopped to look off of. She smiled at the view of Disneyland.

"Shadow, Shadow! Come here! Look at the view!" I casually strolled over to her and looked out at the lake. The sun was just barely setting, which made the lake look slightly orange. She signed and leaned on the railing. "Isn't it pretty?" I nodded.

"Very." I glanced down for a moment and my eyes widened. _I sure hope she doesn't look down with her fear of heights…_

She sighed again and leaned her head on my shoulder. I bit my lip, praying that she wouldn't look below us. But no such luck was present for me. She slowly looked down at all of the people crossing under us. She didn't seem to notice our altitude at first, but after a minute, her grip on my arm tightened. She gulped.

"We're k-kinda high, huh Sh-Shadow?" I nodded and looked down at her.

"Do you want to get down?" She shook her head.

"Just don't let go of me, k?" I nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn't seem to mind and we carried on. I let her go ahead of me down the steep staircase that I'm sure countless careless people have fallen down. I held onto her shoulder as she gripped the railing all the way down. After we reached the bottom, she clung right back on me. I held her waist and moved on.

We entered a small area filled with climbing ropes, pots to bang on, and climbing tress everywhere. Knuckles was already playing with the pots and pans while Rouge was snapping pictures and teasing him. Rose and I walked over to them.

"Hey Rouge, Knucklehead, where've you been?" Knuckles turned around to face me and shrugged. Rouge continued snapping pictures. Then she turned around and almost started snapping pictures of us, but she stopped when she saw my arm around Amy's waist. I immediately let go and rubbed the back of my head nervously. She shook her head and sighed. She turned around and started taking pictures of her boyfriend again, who looked extremely stupid playing with the pots and pans. Then he turned to me.

"Hey Shads, wanna do something stupid?" I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He led me over to a rope attached to the ceiling and the ground. In the middle was a crate for decoration. It was probably to keep kids from climbing too high.

"Ok, see that crate up there? I bet you ten bucks that you can't climb up there and sit there for a whole 5 minutes." I shrugged and nodded. I shook hands with Knuckles.

"Deal. Now step aside and let me climb." Knuckles moved out of the way and Rouge and Amy came over to watch. Rouge yelled at Knuckles for making me do something so stupid, and Amy looked slightly concerned for my safety. I grabbed the rope and hoisted myself up using my arms and legs. I inched slowly up the rope, almost slipping a couple of times. I guess the girls where the 'cheerleaders' for me.

"C'mon, Shaddie, you can do it!" Amy yelled at me.

"Yeah, show Knuckles what an idiot he is!" When I reached the top, I grabbed the edge of the box and simply yanked myself up. I sat down on the edge and wrapped one arm around the rope so I wouldn't fall and waved with the other. Knuckles had his mouth hanging open, and Rouge and Rose were cheering. I smiled and waved some more.

Then trouble came along. In the distance, I could see a Disneyland employee coming to check on the area, making sure no one was getting hurt or doing something stupid. Knuckles, Amy and Rouge saw her coming too. They looked back up at me, a little concern on their faces. Rouge waved me down, as if asking me to hurry.

_How the hell am I supposed to get DOWN?! _The only thing to do would be to either A) Jump and severely hurt myself, or B) Slide down the rope, get major rope burn, and get some injuries. I went with plan B.

I lowered myself down from the crate and grabbed the rope. I began to slide down quickly, which burnt my hands badly. I hit the bottom, thankfully on my feet and casually wandered over to the rest of my group. Amy ran up to me.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" I shushed her as the employee came by, just to avoid suspicion. After she was gone, I nodded to Amy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Rose." She still looked worried.

"Lemme see your hands." I hid them behind my back and stuck my head up, trying to tease her.

"No." She put her hands on her hips and glared up at me.

"Shadow." She used that motherly tone with me. I sighed. She pulled my hands out from behind my back and looked at them. Her eyes widened. "Shadow, you're bleeding! Really bad!" I looked down at my hands. Sure I was bleeding, but it wasn't that bad… "Here, I think I keep cloth bandages in my purse. Lemme find them…" This chick keeps everything in her purse! Duct tape, bandages, cash, lip gloss... you name it, she's got it. Rose pulled up a cloth bandage and wrapped it slowly around my left hand, then took out another bandage and wrapped it around my right hand. I slid my gloves back on and nodded to her.

"Thanks." She grinned at me.

"No problem, Shadster!" I smiled and walked over to Knuckles.

"Alright Knuckles, gimme 10 bucks." Knuckles sighed and grabbed Rouge's purse off her shoulder. She gawked at him. He shrugged and dug through her purse. Knuckles pulled out Rouge's wallet and pulled a ten dollar bill out and handed it to me. I took it and shoved it inside my glove for now. Rouge scowled at him.

"Now you owe me 10 bucks, dumby." He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, Rougie, I'll pay you when we get home." She nodded to him.

"Good. Now, I think our fast passes are ready; let's go use them." We followed Rouge out the exit of the tree house and toward the end of the line. Our group ran in after handing our fast passes to the employee. We were probably going to be on the next boat the line was so short. But Knuckles was so damn impatient.

"Hey, Rougie, let's keep playing I spy!" She sighed and nodded.

"Ok fine. I think it's Amy's turn." Amy nodded and looked around. She smiled when she picked something.

That's another thing I love about her. Her smile is amazing. It practically lights up the room and can make anyone smile instantly. It brings joy into anyone's life. It just makes me happy.

"Ok. I spy with my little eye something big." Rouge's eyes lit up.

"Is it Knuckles?!" Knuckles scowled at her. Rose giggled.

"Nope." Knuckles' turn to guess.

"Is it that tree? That guy? Or that moron over there, in line for ice cream?" Rouge looked over at the monkey in line for ice cream.

"You're right Knux, that guy is a moron." Amy looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But it's not him! It's something." I went after Knuckles.

"Is the boat that just arrived?" She looked over to the boat that waited for us to board. Amy looked back to me and nodded.

"Yep. Good job Shaddie!" I blushed and looked down. I can't even look at this girl without turning pink! The driver welcomed us aboard. I climbed on after Rouge and Knuckles did and helped Amy on. We sat in the very front of the boat along one of the sides. The driver started talking to us.

"Welcome aboard everyone! Hey, looks like there are a few couples on board tonight! How ya'll doing? Let's see who's aboard." The driver leaned the microphone towards Rouge. She blushed and looked up at the driver. "C'mon, I think we all wanna know who's dating who here!" She nodded.

"I'm Rouge, and this is my boyfriend Knuckles over here." Knuckles waved and looked down. Rouge blushed and smiled at him while the boat clapped. Then the driver leaned the microphone towards me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and your girlfriend here?" I turned pink and shook my head.

"We're not dating; we're just the tag-alongs." The driver laughed with the rest of the boat.

"Boy, you cannot be alone with a girl in Disneyland and not be dating. If you are not dating, then I will kick you off my boat." I laughed and nodded.

"Alright fine. I'm Shadow, and over here is my girlfriend Amy." Amy turned red and smiled. The driver nodded in approval.

"Ok, and if you are dating, even just for this ride, you have to look like you are dating." Our driver grinned. I sighed and put my arm around Amy. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder. "Now that's more like it!" Then he went around and introduced the other couples aboard the boat. Afterwards, we were off.

The announcer welcomed us aboard and told us his name was Jerry. He warned us about the tigers up ahead. I looked behind me and there it was- another cheap robotic tiger. He roared at us. Knuckles flinched, but then regained his composure. Rouge started laughing at him. The driver chuckled.

"Looks like we have a few scardy echidnas aboard with us this evening. C'mon, be a man in front of your girlfriend." Rouge couldn't hold her laughter any longer. She burst out laughing and teased Knuckles about him being such a chicken. He looked down ashamed and turned red.

Next we passed a group of gorillas that had invaded the human's camp. They had bashed pots and pans and threw bananas everywhere. Some sat on top of crates while others rampaged through the campsite. Just next to that exhibit, there sat a large totem pole, with a man hanging onto it for dear life. Under him were some rhinos, which looked like they were going to poke him in the butt with their horns. Rouge looked over at Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, if you don't pay me when you get home, that's where you're gonna end up." Knuckles gulped.

"Please tell me I'm the rhino." She raised her eyebrow.

"Guess again," Rouge told her boyfriend. Knuckles shuddered and moved on with the ride.

"And up ahead are some elephants! Oh look, there's a baby elephant!" The driver yelled at us. We looked around again. Amy and I turned the same direction to look, which almost resulted in another accidental kiss, but I stopped myself just in time. I turned my head around to face the elephants behind me after she turned around completely. Rouge was, yet again, busy with snapping pictures of everything. I ducked quickly to avoid being hit by a small stream of water from an elephant's trunk. Afterwards, we came into an area filled with hippos that wiggle their ears and blow bubbles. Awaiting for us beyond the hippos where a whole bunch of water spraying piranhas. Our driver simply 'avoided' them and moved on.

We passed the 'lions watching over the zebra' scene, then onto the backside of water, a.k.a. the 8th Wonder of the World. Next were the strange dancing Indian dudes, which Knuckles liked the best. When he saw the Indians, he stood up in the boat and watched them. The driver glared at him.

"Sir, sit down. You're rocking my boat." Knuckles scowled at the man, Jerry, and ignored him. Knuckles just kept staring at the Indians. "Dude, sit down, so we can keep going." But Knuckles wouldn't listen. So the driver moved forward a little bit, and caused Knuckles to lose his balance and shake. Suddenly, he lost his grip.

_SPLASH! _Knuckles fell off the boat. The driver chuckled.

"He can swim, right miss?" Rouge didn't look very happy.

"You're frikin lucky he can! What if you gave him a concussion when he fell? And now he's drowning?!" The driver shrugged and was about to move on, but Rouge stopped him. "Oh hell no you don't! If you're not going to stop, then I'm out!" Rouge jumped ship after Knuckles, who still hadn't come back up. I sighed.

"I guess this means we're going with them, doesn't it?" She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask." I stood up and Rose jumped in right before I did. The boat simply moved on without us. I yelled after our driver.

"Thanks for the lift, Jerry!... bastard." Amy came up for air. She gulped it down happily when she came up. "Hey, you ok? You're not looking to good." She tried to tread water, but her head was bobbing up and down on the surface of the water. I swam over to her. "Hey, come here. Get on my back." She shook her head.

"No Shadow, I think I can at least make it to shore," Amy said before going under. I went under after her and pulled her back up.

"Liar. I gotcha, stop squirming or I'll drop you Ames." She nodded and shivered. Amy climbed on my back and I doggie paddled over to the edge to keep her from going under. She rolled off of me and walked up onto the small island where the Indians were still dancing. Fortunately, being only 3 feet tall had its advantages. Ames fit inside their little hut perfectly. But the hut only blocked some of the wind. I shook out my fur outside and went in after her. "I haven't seen Rouge and Knuckles yet." She nodded and shivered. I came over to her and sat down with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my chest, trying to keep warm. I heard gasps coming from outside, and I saw Rouge and Knuckles come to the surface. Rouge helped drag Knuckles to shore and yanked him up onto the small island. They climbed in our little hut and sat down with us. Rouge sat in Knuckles' lap to stay warm as well.

"Alright dear, you better have a good reason for standing up in that boat. If you hadn't, we'd be dry and off to somewhere else right now. After the next tour passes, we'll have to make a run for it." Knuckles nodded.

"Maybe we can slip through the trees.? The exit is just on the other side of the trees behind us," Knuckles suggested. We nodded to Knuckles. I chuckled.

"Wow, the knucklehead has a brain. Who knew, right?" I said. Knuckles growled at me, but kept quiet when he heard the driver coming.

"…and here we have our Indians, throwing us a little party. How nice, right?" The boat sped off. At the moment we were all sure it was gone, we made a break for it. Knuckles and Rouge climbed out of the hut with Amy and I close behind. We made a break for the trees and climbed through the bamboo. On the other side, the people in line for Indiana Jones looked really confused. But we ignored them and praised the Mobian Gods we were alive. Rose started trying to wring the water out of her hair. She twisted it and tried to dry it out. A splash of water dripped off her hair and hit the ground with a small splashing noise. She sighed and whipped her wet hair around.

"God dammit, my hair is soaked!" We all looked at Amy. Did she just say dammit…?

"Amy, did you just say dammit?" Rouge asked. Amy blushed and nodded. Rouge laughed. "You've been hanging around Shadow too much. Jeez Shadow, watch your profanity. Amy is picking up on it." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Maybe she shouldn't listen to me so much, then," I shot back at Rouge. Amy turned to me with an evil grin on her face. She poked me in the stomach- hard.

"Gee Shadow, tell me how you really feel!" _If only I could… _We all laughed and moved on to the next ride, which was the all time best video game battle of the century.

We began to walk over to Buzz Light-year's Astro Blaster.

* * *

HOLY CRUDOLIE, THIS CHAPTER IS FRIKING LONG!

Wow, it's been forever since I've posted. My bad ^^:

For those of you who have never been on Astro Blaster, since it is somewhat new, it's located at the entrance of Tomorrowland and is basically a shooter game. You go along the track in your cart and have a laser gun that you shoot different targets with. So. Much. Fun. Especially for a geek like me :D


	14. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster

Yay, another chapter! :3

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney…. Man I wanna go there right now….

* * *

Chapter 14: Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster

_Amy's P.O.V._

We crossed Main St. USA and continued on to Tomorrowland. While we crossed Main St., this parade was getting ready to come down Main St. I remembered the parade was showing at night as well, so I mentioned it to the rest of my group.

"Hey you guys! See that parade? We should catch the later showing!" Rouge nodded and Shadow and Knuckles shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I think Knuxie and Grumpy over there would enjoy it," Rouge replied. Shadow coughed loudly.

"Excuse me, but I haven't been that grumpy today, bat. Don't you remember when Faker hid those chaos emeralds from me at the Halloween party? Now that was being grumpy." She grinned and smirked at Shadow.

"Gee Shadow, I wonder what's got you in such a decent mood today, huh? Could it possibly be Disneyland? Or maybe a certain someone that we think you should ask out cheered you up?" _Rouge and Knuckles wanted Shadow to ask someone out…? How come I don't know who this girl is?! I'm one of his best friends; I should know! Maybe I'll ask later…_

"Maybe it is," Shadow shot back. "Maybe it's not. You'll never know." Rouge frowned at Shadow. We finished crossing the street and moved on to Tomorrowland. We quickly located the Astro Blaster ride and got in line. Since this was a pretty quiet day here, and this line moved fast because there were lots of cars, it was thankfully a short line.

"So who's riding with who? I think Amy and I should take a car, while Shadow and Knuckles here should take another. A little girls verses boys action, right?" We nodded to Rouge's idea.

"And I bet my Rouge is going to score higher than your Amy." Shadow smirked.

"Is that a bet I hear? How much?" Knuckles tapped his chin.

"How about $10? That's all I've got on me," Knuckles answered. Rouge turned to him with her hands on her waist and stomped her foot.

"Knuckles, you don't have any money left!" He shrugged.

"I'll just get in your purse again. So we have a bet, Shadow?" Shadow smirked at me and nodded.

"Deal." He shook hands with Knuckles. I grinned at Rouge.

"It's on, girl!" Rouge laughed and moved along in line. Shadow and Knuckles began a battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They chanted. Knuckles picked paper, Shadow picked rock.

"Ha! I win, Shadow!" But Shadow disagreed.

"No, because the rock cuts through the paper."

"That's not how it's played, 'ultimate life form'!"

"Yes it is redhead! Get with the program! Rock beats anything!" Knuckles slapped his face and gave up on that game.

"Oooh! How about we play the alphabet game?" We looked at Knuckles. The alphabet game…? Wasn't that game for 3 year olds…?

"No Knux, we're not playing the alphabet game! How about we rate anybody around us in line? You know, on a scale of 1 to 10?" We shrugged.

"That seems kind of cruel, don't you think, Rouge?" I asked.

"Pfff, no. It's great fun. Besides, maybe we could rate each other afterwards." She winked at Shadow and smirked at me. I got the message and glared right back at her. So Shadow enjoyed a conversation with me while Rouge and Knuckles rated people in line.

"Soooo… do we have to rate each other?" Shadow shrugged.

"I don't care if we do or not, but if we did, I'd give you an 11." I tilted my head to the side.

"But Rouge said on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 is perfect and 1 is… well, you know. How can you-"

"You're better than perfect." A blush rose to my cheeks. _I guess he really does care about me… But could he really like me? Nah, Rouge said they wanted him to ask a girl out, and that girl is definitely not me. It couldn't be…_

"Hey Rose, you there?" Shadow was waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and smiled up at him. _Wow, I've never noticed how much taller he is than me… maybe a good 4 inches or so…_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just lost in thought." He nodded and moved a head in line.

"Are you sure? You've been zoning out a lot since we ran into…faker." My breath caught in my throat. _Sonic… why do you have to be such a jerk to me? _

"I, uh, yeah. I'll be ok." He gave me an 'I-know-you're-lying' look.

"There's something bugging you. What is it? C'mon, you can tell me. No matter what it is." I looked down for a minute. Should I tell him? I lifted my head to meet his concerned ruby orbs. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Shadow, I…"

"Hey, c'mon Shadow and Amy! The line is moving!" I looked back at Shadow.

"OK, we're coming! We'll talk later, K Rose? I promise you, you can tell me anything. I'll be there for you in your time of need." I nodded and smiled. He took my hand in his and led me along. I sighed dreamingly in my head. Rouge mouthed at me. 'Did he ask?' I shook my head no; simply saying I was still single. She nodded and snapped her fingers with a 'drat'. A smile made its way across my face.

We reached the front of the line and told the employ we needed 2 cars. Rouge and I were in the front and Shadow and Knuckles were in the car behind us. Rouge pulled out her laser beam gun and got ready.

"Let's show those boys who's boss, right?" I nodded.

"Right. Let's do this Rouge!" I grabbed my gun and the lap bar came down on us as we rounded the first corner of the ride. It was a simple dark room with a few targets and displays around us. There were a few cartoon instructions on how to use your guns around also. Rouge and I aimed and fired our guns away. Sure, I play a video game every now and then, but I was never big on them, only vocals on guitar hero. So you can imagine I wasn't that great, while Rouge probably hung out at Knuckles house _just_ to flirt and play video games. I never did anything like that with Sonic or Shadow, so I was at a huge disadvantage. Rouge was beating me by a good 10000 points.

The ride slowly came to a stop. A wheel chair person was probably boarding, so they had to stop the ongoing conveyer belt of cars to get them on. I took this opportunity to try and catch up with Rouge, but it wasn't working. She only got better. The 4 of us took a quick break to see how we were doing.

"Hey Rougie, Amy! Who's winning?" Rouge looked at our scores and grinned.

"I'm kicking Amy's but by like 15000 points! Who's winning back there?" Shadow looked at Knuckles score, then his.

"I'm killing Knuckles back here! Rouge, get out of your car!" She looked at me.

"Amy, did your boyfriend just ask me to get out of my car? As in get out of the ride car?" I glared.

"He's not my boyfriend! And yes, he did. So get out, shoo!" She glared and climbed out. When she stood on the outside of the car, no alarms went off, so we assumed we were ok. Shadow climbed out of his car and walked over to Rouge.

"Go teach Knuckles what the hell he's doing. I'll teach Amy." Rouge grinned.

"You know Shadow, you could've just helped Knuckles, and I could've helped Amy, since we were in those cars to start with. You have a reason for switching?" Shadow bit his lip. He was caught red handed.

"Just go get in the damn car, bat." She shrugged and walked over to Knuckles' car and climbed back in. Shadow climbed in the car with me. "Hello again. How's the shooting going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, ok I guess…?" He nodded and looked at my score. He smirked.

"Rose, have you ever played a video game?" I thought for a moment on that question.

"Hmmm, not a shooting game, no." He laughed.

"No wonder. Here, lemme show you what you're doing." He wrapped his arms around me and pointed the gun toward a lit target. He placed his hands on top of mine on the little plastic gun and aimed. "Ok, see this plastic piece on top. You want to use that to aim. So just use that and point that little plastic piece at the target and shoot." I pressed down on the trigger. The almost invisible laser beam fired and hit the target perfectly. Shadow grinned. "See, not too hard, right?" I nodded. "So, are you better yet? You feeling ok? You know, less zoned out?" I giggled and turned to face him.

"A little bit. At least Sonic wasn't on my mind for a good 5 minutes. Thanks for cheering me up, Shaddie." I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You're welcome." Just as I thought this moment was going to be perfect, we were leaning in, the ride jolted forward. We split quickly and got back into shooting positions. We were back to back, shooting at targets left and right. After Shadow taught me how to aim, I was doing much better. My score had finally come within just 1000 points of Rouge's old score, which was now Shadow's since he had her gun, and I was catching up fast. I shot targets of various colors, shapes, and sizes as we spun our car and fired away for $10. Yep, only $10 and our Astro Blaster title.

We came to the final area of the ride. It was a dark tunnel with lights flashing everywhere. We hit the glowing red targets and racked up points. After the short hallway, we came back to the beginning of the ride where we got on. I counted up my score and got ready to beat Rouge. We climbed back out of our cars and stood by the exit.

"So Rouge, what's your score?" She shook her head.

"Ah ah ah, lady's first. And you're more ladylike than I am. You first." I disagreed.

"Nope. I'm not speaking until you do, you probably beat me anyway." She nodded.

"Alright. My score was 452000. You?" I grinned mischievously.

"455000." Rouge stomped her foot. Shadow rejoiced and hugged me tightly. I smiled dreamingly into his shoulder.

"Yes! That's my Rose. Alright Knuckles, hand over $10." He bit his lip and snuck Rouge's wallet from her purse. He pulled out a ten and shoved the wallet back in her purse as she watched different people go by. Knuckles handed Shadow the ten.

"There. Happy? Now let's go find something awesome to do!" We all looked at Knuckles.

"That wasn't thrilling enough for you?" Rouge asked. He shrugged. Then, a light bulb appeared above his head. It clicked on and made that funny dinging noise you hear in cartoons. Rouge grabbed it again and threw it somewhere. He sighed then spoke.

"How about we ride the tea cups in Fantasyland next? That's thrilling." Shadow started at Knuckles.

"Only you would pick the most childish ride here, Knuckles. But whatever, it's fine by me." We agreed that the Tea Cups were next and went out through the exit of the ride and through the store they attached onto the end of the exit. We came to Main St. USA. Shadow stopped us.

"Hey, I'm going to go out to Amy's car and get my phone, I think it's still in there. You guys need anything?" We shook our heads and told him to meet us by the Tea Cup ride. He nodded and jogged out to the car as we headed over to the ride.

* * *

I had fun with this chapter with the ride and such. That's such a fun ride. Kinda like a Toy Story Mania, if anyone here has ridden that or played the video game.

There's going to be a lot of action in the next chapter. But where shall it take place you ask? Why, in the parking garage, of course!

No, you perverts, not Shadamy action or what you're thinking, which I'm not even gonna bring up. *shudders* And in the Disneyland parking garage, too…

Special thanks to my sista, Aurora8500, for helping me along with humor in this chapter!


	15. The Tea Cups

Wow, that was fast, right? I was eager to get to his chapter for some reason. Maybe it's cause I've passed my writer's block! Yay!

Wow, you guys catch on fast! Most of you already knew what was going down in this chapter. Nice job, smarty people! ^^

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 15: The Tea Cups

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I got a hand stamp and made my way out to Amy's car with her keys. She handed the keys off to me right before I left. Though I didn't need them; my phone was with me the entire time. I couldn't tell her what I was really out here to do.

I took the tram back, remembering Amy sitting on my lap. _Oh, please let us be a seat short tonight, please…_ I hopped off the quiet tram and took the escalator back up to our parking level. It was almost silent, except two familiar voices I was beginning to hear.

"Hey, buddy, isn't that her car?"

"It is. Please don't tell me you're going to hide in it." I heard a laugh as I slowly made my way to Amy's car.

"Haha, you ruin the fun little buddy! I just wanted to give her a good joking scare!"

"But she won't be back for another 5 hours! They're staying until midnight probably, especially with the people with her. They could be up all night! Especially S-" The person didn't get to finished their sentence before the other clapped a hand over his counterpart's mouth.

"Don't say his name out loud. I can't believe she picked him over me, that faker." I knew it! I jumped out and stood behind the two I knew were behind this.

"Tails, faker, so good to see you again. I thought I'd find you here." They turned around and met my gaze. Their eyes widened. This was my chance.

"I, uh, I gotta pee. Bye Sonic and Shadow!" Tails ran down the escalator, leaving just faker and me.

"I should get going too Shadow, bye!"

"Oh hell no you don't!" I grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. He gulped. "I can't believe what you did to her! How could you make her cry like that?! You hurt her bad faker, and now you're gonna pay for it." His eyes widened. I threw him across the garage and he fought back. Sonic charged at me and hit my arm, leaving a dark bruise. _Please don't let Amy see that… She'll freak! _

_Amy's P.O.V._

"Rouge, I'm freaking out. It's been half an hour and Shadow's still not back! What if something bad happened to him Rouge? I never got to confess my feelings!" A single tear slid down my cheek. I was extremely concerned for Shadow. He's usually never late. He said he was going to be back in less than 10 minutes, it had now been 30. "Rouge, what if he doesn't come back? What if he left because he was mad at me or doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense, Amy! Shadow really really cares about you. He would never do something like that to you. He loves you, Amy."

"Oh, no he doesn't Rouge! Shadow doesn't like me, ok? I know that now." Rouge sighed and turned back to Knuckles. _I hope you're ok, Shadow…_

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I kicked Sonic in the gut and knocked him to the ground. He rolled away before I had a chance to stomp on him. Sonic quickly recovered and took out a small pocketknife and opened the knife part. He grinned and slashed at me, leaving a small but deep cut under my eye. _Amy's going to kill me! _I punched him again and continued to hit him hard until he was out of breath. Sonic fell to the ground, clutching his gut. He gasped for breath as I knelt in front of him. He looked up at me.

"Why Shadow? What did I ever do to you?" I growled.

"It's not what you did to me; it's what you did to her. You hurt her bad, faker! I can't believe you would be such a selfish bastard to leave Amy and go with Tails instead! You broke her faker." I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around to see the little orange fox had just elbowed me in the back. I growled. "You wanna try that again, Tails?"

"You can't hurt Sonic! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" I huffed.

"Oh please. Your little friend is fine. He just got what he deserved. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my phone and get back to the park." I climbed in Amy's car. I looked in her mirror and wiped off the blood under my eye with a napkin. I hoped that it was done bleeding for the day and Amy wouldn't notice the cut or the bruise. I closed the car door and locked her car. I slid down the escalator railing and caught the tram back to the park. After I managed to escape the people boarding and exiting the tram, I ran back to the stamp lady and showed her my stamp. She let me back in and I ran through Main St. USA, trying to reach the Tea Cup ride. I ran through the big pink Disney castle and through Fantasyland. I saw the Tea Cups and ran toward them. I stopped and looked around for the rest of my group.

As I searched, I felt 2 arms around my waist from behind. I turned my head back to see Amy latched onto me.

"Oh Shadow, I was so worried something bad had happened to you! I was really concerned you weren't coming back!" I turned around and hugged her back.

"No no, I'm fine. I just, I uh, had to wait in a long tram line." I felt a warm liquid slowly slide down my left cheek. _Damn, please don't look up. _But she did anyway. She looked up smiling, but frowned when she saw the substance leaking from my cut. She reached her hand up and wiped some off. She stepped back for a minute and looked at me. I had a few bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. Just the cut under my eye.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, where have you been?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. She used my full name; I'm in trouble now.

"I, uh, I ran into some issues in the parking garage that are now dealt with." Her eye widened.

"You beat him up? For me?" I sighed and ran a hand through my black and crimson quills.

"That faker had it coming. For what he did to you, I could've killed him, but I didn't." She looked so concerned suddenly. She came back over to me and wiped the blood from the cut under my eye and rubbed my shoulders. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Shadow. I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. But you really had to beat him up, didn't you?" I looked down quietly. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. She smiled and lifted my chin back up and continued rubbing my shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. Just, how about a little less violence next time, ok?" She had such a sweet voice. It was music to my ears. I nodded.

"Ok. But only for you, Rose." She giggled and poked my nose.

"Thanks Shaddie. Now, before we go back over there, do you have any broken bones?" I shook my head. "Can you walk ok? Can you breathe ok?" I nodded. "Does anything hurt?" I shook my head. I guess I lied there. My whole body ached, but I wasn't about to admit that to her. "Ok, it looks like your cut stopped bleeding. Let's head back over." I nodded and we walked back over to Knuckles and Rouge, who smiled when they saw me.

"Hey Shadow! Where ya been dude?" Knuckles asked. I shrugged.

"The parking garage." Everyone laughed. We made our way into the line, possibly accidentally cutting off a few kids. But we didn't care. We just happily listened to the joyful music from _Alice in Wonderland _and laughed our way through the line. So I guess Rouge was right. Amy did make my day a lot happier. You just couldn't be depressed around her. And you could never be mad at her for something. She was only an innocent little angel that brought joy into people's lives. _I still don't believe Sonic could hate this girl so much… She makes me so happy… boy, you're one lucky guy to get her. So why didn't you keep her? _As I was lost in thought, Amy waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, quit zoning out, sleepy head! Now I know how you felt when I zoned out. It really is annoying." I nodded and moved forward. Rouge decided to tell a story to entertain us.

(A/N: Bold is Knuckles narrating, Italics is Rouge narrating.)

"_Ok, so at last year's Christmas party, we decided to…"_

"**I believe it was a Halloween party."**

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. So at the party we decided to have a little fun. Knuckles and I planned to pull a little prank on Jet and Waves and scare them. We were going to…"_

"**Are you sure it was Jet and Waves? I thought it was Sonic and Sally."**

"_No no, you dork. It was Jet and Waves. Anyways, we were going to all leave the house so it was completely silent. I was to pretend like I was being kidnapped. I was supposed to scream for help. Sonic and Sally were supposed to vanish, then bang pots and pans around in the kitchen, and possibly even break a glass or two. Knuckles was going to play dead. We agreed on this plan and put it into action. Knuckles…"_

"**I grabbed a rope and loosely hung myself in the shower. Sonic and Sally turned off the music and went into the kitchen to bang pots and pans and smash glass. Jet and Waves' eyes widened in horror. Then, Rouge let out an ear piercing scream. They jumped up off the couch and went to see who was in the kitchen. Jet and Waves hung onto each other as they came into the kitchen."**

"_But Sonic and Sally were gone. They ran into the backyard and hid in a tree to watch the rest. I had hid myself in the other tree and I could see Knuckles hanging in the shower through the window. I could see Jet and Waves make their way to the bathroom. That was my cue. I jumped out of the tree and snuck back into the living room. I waved to Sonic and Sally, who also climbed out of the tree and came back into the living room and sat on the couch."_

"**So now it was my turn. They creaked the door open, saying things like 'I'm scared' or 'What's that noise?' Jet came over to the shower door and slid it open to see me, covered in ketchup, and hanging there, 'dead'. Jet and Waves screamed and ran back into the living room…"**

"…_where we were sitting, calm as ever. Sonic and Sally were sharing popcorn, and I was eating some chocolate. They rushed out and looked at us confused. 'Where were you guys? You have to come see this!' they told us. So we all got up off the couch and headed toward the bathroom."_

"**By then, I had gotten out the bathroom window and taken the noose with me. I took the garden hose and quietly washed the ketchup off me. I shook my red fur a little, just trying to dry myself off. I got back inside and sat on the couch and continued watching TV. I started to eat some of Sonic and Sally's popcorn when Jet and Waves came back in with the rest of the group."**

"_They saw Knuckles and freaked, telling us he was hanging in the shower dead 2 minutes ago. We shrugged and I sat on the couch with Knuckles and Sonic and Sally sat on the floor in front of us. We just continued watching TV like nothing had ever happened."_

Amy and I applauded jokingly as they finished their story.

"So you two, where were you that Halloween night?" Rouge asked us. I bit my lip and looked at Amy out of the corner of my eye. She did the same thing. We both knew exactly where we were that night.

"Out. We were out," I said. Rouge's eye lit up.

"Like out on a date?" Amy laughed.

"No silly! We were just out talking and stuff." Rouge raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"And stuff? What were you two up to that we don't know about?" I bit my lip harder. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"I told you bat, we were just out talking in the park. Nothing more than that." Rouge didn't believe me.

"You're lying Shadow. So are you Amy. Where were you two that night and why weren't you at the party?" Amy turned to me and nodded.

"Sonic upset me, so Shadow was just comforting me. We were out in the park talking. We didn't go to the party because Sonic was there. So Shadow stayed with me out in the cold and rain and we just talked for hours until midnight. Shadow walked me home, and then went to his house. Nothing else happened." I nodded. I remember that night. We stargazed and sat in a tree for about 5 hours. Best night of my life. Rouge looked at Amy, then at me. She eyed us suspiciously then nodded in approval.

"Alright, I guess I have to believe you, because I do remember Amy calling me and telling me she wasn't coming. And the Mobian Gods know where you were Shadow." I nodded and moved up in line. We were let into the arena of spinning teacups and had to choose wisely. We finally settled over an orange and yellow one and shoved ourselves into the teacup. We finally fit all 4 of us in and closed the door to our cup. The announcement came on and told everyone to keep their hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the ride at all times and to watch your children. The ride slowly began to move as the familiar music came on. Knuckles and I spun our teacup as fast as we possibly could. Rouge and Amy helped a little bit to spin the center wheel and keep us moving.

Partway through the ride, Knuckles was not looking so good. He had stopped helping us spin and there was a faint green tint to his cheeks. He just sat there with his knees up to his chest and hugged his knees, praying for it to end. Rouge took notice of this and stopped helping Amy and I spin for a second.

"Hey Knuckles, are you ok?" Knuckles nodded slowly and put his head back down. Rouge chuckled rubbed his back. He nodded and looked a little less green after that. Amy and I laughed along. Her quills flew freely in the wind as she laughed and smiled with the rest of us as we spun our little orange teacup around and around. _She's so pretty... _I shook my head and quit staring at her. I got back to spinning our teacup around and around and around and around…

Knuckles was getting green again. Rouge kept telling him it was almost over, but it wasn't really. We still had another 5 minutes of spinning, so I had to make those minutes count. I spun us a little faster with Amy's help and got him even greener. _That's what you get for teasing me, knucklehead. _

5 minutes passed too soon. Our teacup slowed down and came to a stop. The announcer thanked us for riding and an employ clicked open a door to let us out. Knuckles ran for the exit and Rouge went after him as Amy and I strolled behind. We reached the exit and Knuckles looked much better. He wasn't green anymore, and was actually smiling.

Amy shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. Night had fallen among us, and it was beginning to get chilly.

"Here Amy, let me have your keys. I'll go back out to the car again and get the jackets," I offered. I had Amy's keys in my hand when she stopped me.

"Oh hell no you don't Shadow. I don't want this to end up like last time. Knuckles and Rouge can go get the coats, you stay here with me." Amy took her keys and tossed them off to Rouge. She caught them with skill and dragged Knuckles to the exit with her. I turned to Amy after they were gone.

"I can be responsible if I wanted to be. Faker just needed some sense knocked into him," I stated. She shook her head.

"I just don't want to see you come back with more cuts and bruises. I don't want to see you get hurt." I nodded and blushed a little. _So she cares somewhat about me…_

"Ok Rose. Let's go sit on a bench. You looked really cold." She nodded and followed me to a bench in front of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. She sat down on the end of the bench. "Nope. Get back up Ames." She looked at me confused. She stood up and I sat down Indian style. I waved her over. "Come here. You look really cold, and sitting on a cold bench won't help." She blushed and nodded. Amy came over and sat back down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her warm. She didn't seem to mind and possibly even somewhat enjoyed it.

"Thank you Shadow." I nodded and rested my head on hers. I loved her so much; I just wished I could tell her.

It was really cold outside now. You could see our breath. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my glove. Rouge texted me asking where we were. I told her and clicked my phone shut. Amy turned around and caught sight of my phone. Her eyes gleamed with realization.

"Wait a minute, Shadow you told me you were going to the car for your phone, right?" I nodded. "But you were texting me on the Autopia cars with your phone. You had it with you this whole time." _Dammit, I've been caught! _I bit my lip and refused to look at her. "You went to the car just to beat him up, didn't you?" I looked back up at her, begging for forgiveness. Just as I thought she was going to kill me, she smiled. "Oh Shadow, you little traitor! Can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" I returned her grin by smirking back at her.

"Hell no. Never have, never will." She laughed and waved to Rouge and Knuckles, who had everybody's coats. They came over and handed out coats and jackets to everyone, then tried to decide where to go next.

"So where should we go next? I think it's your turn to decide, Shaddie," Amy said. I looked around and saw the ride behind us.

"How about Hell? You know, in Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, with Hell at the end?" Amy laughed and nodded.

"Ok, sounds nice and warm to me. Let's get in line!" Amy got up and off of me and walked over to Rouge to have her little 'girl chat' while Knuckles came over to me to talk.

* * *

THESE CHAPTERS JUST KEEP GETTING LONGER AND LONGER! WTF?! ^^:

Ah well. Haha Knuckles on the teacups. And yes, Shadow is so badass that he went to beat up Sonic without telling anyone.


	16. Mr Toad's Wild Ride

Sorry this chapter's late; I'm having a freak out about finals this week XP

Disneyland © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 16: Mr. Toad's Wild Ride

_Amy's P.O.V._

"So what were you doing on Shadow's lap when we came back, Amy?" Rouge asked me. We were all standing in line for Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. Shadow looked down quietly and pink tinted his cheeks. I bit my lip.

"I, uh, I…" I tried to think of an answer, but it just wasn't working. So Shadow came to my rescue.

"She was cold. It's kind of hard to stand there and watch a girl freeze to death. So I let her sit on me." I nodded with Shadow. Rouge raised an eyebrow and muttered something under her breath.

It was cold enough that you could see people's breath when they talked. I cuddled up to Shadow's side to stay warm. He wrapped an arm around my waist in return. We moved along in line. Knuckles and Rouge were both bored this time, so I suggested an entertaining game.

"How about we just continue our game of truth or dare? I think it was Shadow's turn," I said. Everyone shrugged and nodded. Shadow looked around suspiciously, wondering who to ask. His eyes stopped on Rouge. He grinned.

"Rouge, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Is it true that you go to the Master Emerald just to talk to Knuckles, and not even care about the emerald?" She didn't know who to respond.

"I, uh, possibly. Anyway, Amy, truth or dare?" I was feeling mischievous. Rouge's dares usually weren't that great anyway.

"Dare," I replied cunningly. She grinned evilly.

"I dare you to make out with Shadow. Right now." I bit my lip. My heart beat quickened. I turned to Shadow, who was just as red as I was. We stepped closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found my waist. Our lips came together slowly. Before I knew it, his tongue had found its way inside my mouth. Our tongues teased each other and played around for a while. It tasted so bitter sweet, yet delicious. I knew Rouge or Knuckles were going to interrupt our moment, so we slowly split. Shadow and I stared into one another's eyes for what like hours. I gazed into his ruby red orbs as he watched my emerald colored eyes. My hands slid off his neck reluctantly and his arms dropped to his sides gradually. He smiled down at me and I smirked back up at him. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Amy, I…" He hesitated for a minute. He almost continued, but Knuckles said something.

"Hey, I think it's Amy's turn." Rouge turned to him and smacked him in the gut. He gasped and grabbed his stomach. She had knocked the wind out of him. Shadow nodded to me and whispered something to me.

"We'll talk later, Rose." I nodded as he slid his hand into mine and entwined our fingers. I turned to Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge was in the middle of yelling at Knuckles.

"You idiot! You realize how close we were? This close! My work had almost paid off! But no, you just had to go and ruin the moment! Ugh, I love you and all, but you can be such a pain sometimes! Shadow, you were saying?" Shadow shook his head.

"Nothing Rouge. It wasn't important." She slapped her face.

"You finally got the guts, and you just let it go? I'll never understand you or your little girlfriend, Shadow." He shrugged. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything about the girlfriend part.

"Ok, so it's my turn. Knuckles, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Dare."

"Ok, see that guy over there? The one with the Hawaiian flower shirt? Yeah, that guy. Go ask him if he works the hot dog stand down in Station Square. I think he does." Knuckles laughed.

"That's all you can come up with?"

"Fine. Then tell him he's fat and ugly after the hot dog question." Knuckles sighed. I smirked in triumph.

"Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" Knuckles ducked under the bars keeping everyone n line. He popped up right in front of the guy and nearly gave the poor man a heart attack. "Hi, how's it going? Yeah, I'm Knuckles. I was just curious if you worked the hot dog stand down in Station Square. You do? Oh, then you're fat and ugly." Knuckles quickly ducked under a punch thrown at him from the hot dog man. Knuckles just popped right back up. "Haha, missed m- Oof!" Knuckles didn't duck in time. He got punched on the side of his face. Though it wasn't hard enough to do much damage, Knuckles did get knocked down. Shadow started laughing and Rouge ran over and dragged Knuckles back over to us. He rubbed his head. "I've got a headache, Rouge…" She smiled down at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, dear. C'mon, get up." She pulled Knuckles up and he stumbled to his feet. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders for support. She responded by wrapping an arm around his waist. "Better?" She kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"Yeah, a bit better. Thanks." She nodded and moved along in line.

"So does he work at the hot dog stand in Station Square?" I asked. Knuckles nodded. "I knew it! His name is George," I stated. "Oh, I call driving on this ride! I've always wanted to drive through hell." Rouge looked at me.

"You've been hanging out with Shadow too much; watch your language," Rogue told me. Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah, you shouldn't listen to half the things Shadow says." Shadow growled at Knuckles.

"I would smack you in the back of the head for that, but you just got punched, and I would feel bad for Rouge if she had to carry you around the rest of the night," Shadow said. Knuckles shrugged.

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting I'm fat?" Shadow chuckled.

"Hey, you weigh 11 pounds more than me. Just saying," Shadow replied. Knuckles growled.

"Ok, maybe these 2 shouldn't ride together. Amy, you drive Shadow, and I'll ride with Knuckles." I nodded. Rouge dragged Knuckles ahead of her. He grumbled about being fat as Rouge told him he was 'as skinny as a stick'. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that wasn't exactly true. He was about as skinny as a log. _Wow, I really do hand out with Shadow too much, _I thought, _I'm insulting people a lot more than I used to. _I laughed in my head and moved up in line. The lady turned to us.

"How many here?"

"Four," I replied. The lady motioned us toward cars 1 and 2. Mine and Shadow's car was black and red and had the number 9 printed neatly across the front of it. Rouge and Knuckles' car was blue with a yellow stripe down the middle. It had the number 75 printed across its front. I climbed in first so I could 'drive'. Knuckles drove Rouge. I climbed in and buckled the seat belt across mine and Shadow's laps. Shadow clicked it shut. The employ came by and shut the car door. She gave a thumbs up to the person at the control desk. The porcupine at the control desk nodded and sent us off. Our car jolted forward and started down its track. We raced through the library where there were pictures of people falling off ladders and we drove out through the fire place.

Next our car came around to a small forest where a police officer tried to stop us by his whistle, but the ride didn't stop. We kept going. Our little kart rushed through loads of small towns, wrecking havoc as we went along. Finally, we came to a small court room, where the judge loudly announced we were guilty of destroying so much, and sentenced us to jail. But as our car went through the court room, we came upon a dark tunnel. I heard the sounds of a train whistle and saw the train coming toward our car. I saw the little red light as it warned us of the upcoming terror. But we still didn't stop. We crashed right into the 'train'. There were lots of signs that popped out at us, such as 'BOOM' or 'POW' or 'CRASH'. But the next room was the best. After the signs went away, a warm and orange and red painted room was revealed.

It was hell. Shadow laughed.

"This is where I'm going if I ever die." I turned to him and shook my head.

"First of all," I stated, "don't talk about dying. I don't want to lose you. Secondly, you can't go to hell." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why can't I go…?" I smirked.

"Because you're too sweet to me." A pink tint came to his cheeks. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't the heat that was turning him red.

"That's only cause I care about you, Rose." I looked down and blushed.

"I care about you too, Shadow. Hey, didn't you want to tell me something?" He bit his lip.

"It can wait. Really, it wasn't that important." I shook my head.

"No, please tell me now. I hate it when you keep secrets from me! Pretty please, Shaddie?" I asked, using my puppy dog eyes to beg him. He sighed and looked away.

"It's not that I don't want to look at you right now or anything, but I CANNOT resist your silly little puppy dog eyes! Would you get rid of those things? I promise I'll ask- tell! Tell you later," Shadow said, still not looking at me. I stopped the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll wait. You can look at me again." He turned around to look at me. I put my puppy dog eyes back on.

"Ah! Enough with the cute little puppy dog eyes!" Then an idea popped into my head.

"Cute puppy dog eyes? You think I'm cute, Shadow?" He looked back at me, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I, uh, I…" _Ha, busted! He does! _I laughed.

"That's ok, Shadow. I think you're cute, too." He laughed nervously and blushed. I was really red too. _I can't believe I said that out loud! _I gave myself a mental high-five.

The ride finished the trip through hell and ended. We unbuckled our seatbelt and hoped out of the car, Shadow helping me out. We walked out together, still hand in hand since Shadow had held my hand to help me out of the car so I wouldn't fall. I smiled in my head and wished he could be mine. He was, in my eyes, perfect. Shadow was cute, no, more like hot, he was athletic, funny, strong, kind, and sweet. And he was very protective of his friends, especially me for some reason. Whenever Sonic broke my heart, I would come crying to Shadow. He would comfort me and tell me how special I was, and that I deserved better than Sonic. The next day, I would always hear the same thing: Shadow beat up Sonic- again- for me. Though it did make me feel a little better, it probably wasn't the best thing to do. _Oh well, it is kind of sweet. _I smiled again mentally. Shadow gave a light squeeze on my hand.

"Hey, you there? Earth to Rose?" Shadow waved his free hand in front of my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was zoning out- again. What did you need?"

"What ride did you want to go on next? Rouge said her and Knuckles are going to go get a seat for the parade for the 4 of us. So we have one last ride to ride. Which one is it gonna be?" I tapped my chin. _Wow, I must have zoned out a long time. _

"Well, it's dark, and it's more fun to ride a rollercoaster in the dark, right? So I say we go get in line for Thunder Mountain Railroad!" I declared. Shadow nodded in approval.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Lead the way." I started dragging him behind me until what he said hit me.

"You don't know your way around Disneyland? And you live an hour away? How many times have you been here before?" He shrugged and thought for a minute.

"This is probably my 3rd trip here. I prefer California Adventure across the way myself. Or maybe Six Flags… that's fun too." I nodded.

"Then maybe next time we can go California Adventure, right?" I asked sweetly. He shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy, Rose," Shadow said. I giggled.

"Aww Shadow, you're so sweet!"

* * *

This story is losing its humor, isn't it? It's more fluffy than funny now.

Yeah, I kicked Rouge and Knuckles out! I think Knuckles was just tired of walking…

Knuckles: I was not!

Me: Shut up and save it for the next chapter, red head!

Knuckles: …

Rouge: Wow, you tell it like it is…

Me: Just ignore them and review! 8)

There's only 4 more chapters left here! I need to think of another project to work on after this story is finished...I hinted at a sequel here 8) I guess I'm just a sequel happy person.


	17. Thunder Mountain Railroad

Yay, 17! I likey that number :)

Again, sorry for being so late. I've had a CRAZY BUSY schedule lately.

**WARNING: IT'S SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE!**

Disneyland © Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

Chapter 17: Thunder Mountain Railroad

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I smiled at the beautiful hedgehog standing before me.

"Thank you, Rose," I said. She smiled and led me through the crowd and toward Thunder Mountain Railroad. I followed closely behind her and ducked under and behind people and various critters on my way to the coaster. I almost got a face full of cotton candy if I hadn't avoided it so quickly. "You don't suppose we should slow down a bit, Ames? I almost got a face full of sugar back there." She turned to me and giggled.

"Heh, sorry Shaddie. I guess I'm just eager to ride the rollercoaster!" She exclaimed loudly. I smirked in return.

"So you don't care if I get cotton candy all over me from running into some poor tourist?" She giggled again.

"No, because cotton candy comes off! All I have to do is pull it out of your quills."

"But you'd get all sticky, and I'd be really sticky. Then what?" She thought for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"Maybe I'll lick it off you instead! Then neither of us would be sticky," Amy suggested. A short time after, she burst out laughing. "Woo, you should've seen your face. First, it was really pale, and then it was bright red! Hehe, your funny, Shadow." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, as my other hand was entwined with Amy's. She laughed again and moved on.

There was yet another thing I absolutely loved about her. Her laugh. It was music; the perfect song. It filled me with joy and made me laugh and smile with her. She truly was the only thing worth living for here. Her laugh, it was just… just amazing. In my eyes, she was _perfect._ She was beautiful. Her laugh filled anyone with joy. Her smile brightened people's saddest days. Her kindness was the only thing that had the ability to melt my heart. There was no other girl like her. _Maybe I should ask about faker… perhaps she's moved on…_

Then I remembered the questions asked at lunch.

"Hey Ames, can I ask you something?" Her ears perked up and she turned to me eagerly.

"Yeah Shads?"

"Are you… are you over Sonic?" She smiled slowly.

"I am Shadow. Plus, I think I've found someone else that makes me happy. More happy than Sonic ever could." Curiosity got the better of me.

"Who?" I bit my lip after asking. Like she would tell me…

"Hehe, you think I'm just gonna tell you? No, you have to tell me who you like first."

"And what if I don't like anyone? Maybe I don't have a crush on anyone." I smirked. She shrugged.

"Then you don't get to know who I'm in love with." She smirked and carried on to the back of the short line. I gaped at her for minute before I realized what I was doing. I followed after her.

"You… you love this person, Ames?" She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Tell me a hint about who you like and I'll give you a hint." I nodded before thinking about a hint.

"Well… she's sweet, nice, and someone I can come to for anything no matter what. You?" I asked. Amy tapped her chin before giving me a brief description.

"He's cute, funny, and sweet when we wants to be. But he can be stubborn too." I nodded and looked down. _It couldn't be me, could it? Well, I'll find out when I ask her out… sooner or later… _

"Sounds like a nice guy. He's lucky to have you." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah, your crush sounds sweet. She's lucky to have you." I grinned and moved along in line. _Yeah, she really is sweet…_

I looked around at the decorations around me. Behind me there was a small western town model where the coaster flew by. Next to the town were some fake bones that looked to be dinosaur bones. I looked at the fences that kept everyone in line. There was gum under most of them, all different colors and probably all different flavors too. I smirked and thought of a fun game to play.

"Hey Ames? You wanna play the gum game?" She turned her head to the side.

"What's the gum game? I've never heard of it," Amy stated.

"Well, you can only play it in certain place, like Disneyland or that berry farm* place. And you pick a color of gum- green, pink, white, or whatever- and you try to count all those piece of gum of that color. So if you picked white, and I picked green, then I would count all the green pieces of gum I could find, and you would count all the white pieces of gum you could find. Sound good?" She nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to pick pink, since it suits me best!" She giggled and I chuckled with her.

"Alright, then I'll pick white, since that's a common color." We looked around as we went down the line and toward the ride. We searched under bars, in drinking fountains, on trashcans, and I took the game even further. Since there was a guy in front of us who just so happened to be chewing gum, I felt the need to see what color it was. "Excuse me, sir? Are you chewing gum?

"Uhhh, yeah. Why?"

"I was just curious what color it was." The man looked really confused.

"Well, this gum is color changing. It goes from pink to white when you chew it long enough," the man said.

"What color is it right now?" I asked.

"Somewhere in between pink and white. More like pite, or maybe whink. Yes, it's a new color I invented! It's called pite! It's pink and white! I'm genius!" The guy turned around and continued talking to his friends about 'pite'. Amy and I looked at each other and practically had an entire conversation just by using our heads and reading lips and telling what the other was saying by the look on their face.

"_That guy was weird," _Amy said. I nodded and mouthed back at her.

"_No kidding. So do I get a point for that?"_

"_Pfff, no. It started pink, so I get the point."_

"_Yeah, but it's not pink anymore. It's 'pite'," _I mouthed, using air quotes around the word 'pite'. She smiled and laughed. We reached the front of the line and we heard that question again.

"How many here?"

"Just two," I said. The lady told us to take the back row. We listened to her and went to the back row and waited. We were facing toward the tracks. Amy was leaning back on my chest as I hung onto the bars on either side of me.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, still not facing me.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in fate? Like, everything happens for a reason?" I thought for a minute while resting my cheek on top of her head.

"I suppose I do. I guess everything does happen for a reason. Why?" She shrugged.

"I just think I've found fate today. Like, I got over Sonic for a reason, and I met someone else for a reason," Amy said. I nodded in understanding.

The train-like rollercoaster pulled up and the gates opened for us. Amy climbed in and I went in right after her. We clicked our seatbelt together and she pulled down the lap bar (since there was only one bar and one seatbelt for the car that you were in). Amy pulled that bar down as far as it would go and hung onto it tightly. I chuckled and shook my head, which made her turn and look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not going anywhere. You don't have to hang on for dear life," I said. She nodded and gripped the bar a little less. "Amy, relax. It's a Disneyland ride, what's the worst that could happen?" She sighed and let go of the bar.

"I just don't do heights, Shadow." I nodded.

"I know. You sure you wanna ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. But don't expect me to put my hands up," Amy said. I pouted.

"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? And a cherry?" I begged. She looked at me for a while and sighed.

"Fine. But it's only because you used your cute little pout thing." I grinned in satisfaction. We looked forward again and the car clicked forward. It shocked Amy and she gripped the bar, but let go after she realized it was just the coaster starting up. We went through the entrance to the first dark tunnel and started up the hill, all in the dark. I felt Amy's hand find mine. She entwined our fingers and I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see me. At the top of the hill, we went by a few small waterfalls and then started down the first hill. I put my hands up, dragging Amy's hands with me. Our car sped down the hill and through various twists and turns and drops until we came to the next big hill. "Why did we have to get stuck in the back?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"The back car is the fast car out of all of the rest of them," she said. I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But it's more exciting in the back, no?" She turned to me.

"Heck no! It's more scary than thrilling!" Amy exclaimed again. I sighed as we went down the second hill with both our hands up. Amy shrieked in both thrill and terror, I think. I laughed as we continued down the track, turning sharply and dropping suddenly. We wound down several tracks with turns and twists. We came down the final turn, which was the one by the bones, and flew by the model of the western town. We put our hands down and laughed.

"So~, did you like it?" I asked. Amy nodded eagerly.

"So much fun! That was awesome!" Amy said. I smiled at my rose. _She's so happy… and so gosh darn cute…_

We climbed out of our car hand in hand and walked out the exit.

"Ok, I'm gonna call Rouge and see where they are," I said. Amy nodded as I pulled out my phone and dialed Rouge's number. I waited to hear either a) Rouge yelling at Knuckles, b) Rouge upset after something Knuckles did, or c) Rouge extremely happy or tired after kissing Knuckles. I went with a or b when she answered.

"Hello?!"

"Uh, Rouge, cool it. It's Shadow." I heard her sigh in the background.

"This better be good news. Good news as in you've got a girlfriend named Amy Rose." I bit my lip. She was so annoying.

"Uh, well, no, but I was just calling to figure out where you guys were," I said, slightly annoyed. She sighed.

"Shadow, you've only got about 3 hours left to ask. Would you get some guts please?! I left you two alone for a reason, you know."

"Whatever. Just tell me where you guys are, then I'll consider you're request." Amy turned to me confused. 'Request?' she mouthed. I shook my head and told her it was nothing. She nodded and turned back to look at the people passing by.

"Fine, twit. We're on Main Street, by the candy shop on the corner," Rouge said.

"Ok. We're on our way." She hung up on me after that. I shook my head and tucked my phone away. I nudged Amy and she looked back up at me. "Amy, remember when you asked me about fate?" She nodded. "Well, I think I've found fate too."

* * *

*- Knott's Berry Farm, if you didn't get that right away. If you haven't heard of it, it's like Cedar Point, for those of you in Ohio, or like a Six Flags. It has a lot of roller coasters.

After you review this story (if you do), go vote in my poll! Since my next project is my dedication oneshot, I wanna know which idea you guys like best. So go vote!


	18. The Parade & Fireworks

18! This chapter is my favorite so far :)

**WARNING: OMGZ! IT'S EVEN FLUFFIER AND CHEESIER THAN LAST CHAPTER!**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland & _When You Wish Upon a Star _ © Disney

* * *

Chapter 18: The Parade & Fireworks

_Amy's P.O.V._

I smiled up at Shadow.

"Really Shadow? That's so sweet." He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, we're off to the parade! Lead the way, Miss Rose." I giggled as he took my hand and I lead him to the little candy shop on Main Street. I avoided colliding with people and critters as we maneuvered our way to Rouge and her boyfriend. I walked out of Frontierland and into the main circle, right in front of the big pink castle. There were several security guards telling us which way to go by waving their little light-sticks around. So I started to turn right toward the candy shop. But a security guard stopped me.

"Sorry miss, you can't go that way. It's blocked for the parade."

"Well I don't see a parade. My friends are right over there, and I'm just trying to-" I started to walk forward, but the lady stopped me again.

"Sorry ma'am, but no one can go through there. It's blocked for the parade." I huffed.

"Then what way am I supposed to go?" The lady pointed her flashlight the other direction.

"Any way but this one, miss," the lady said. I growled. Shadow squeezed my hand and tugged lightly on me, as if asking me not to stir up trouble. I listened to him and walked away, still staring the lady down. I turned to Shadow.

"You should've just let me get to her! Ugh, she pissed me off!" I said. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Rose, your language… Jeez, I really need to keep my mouth shut. You need to watch your mouth," Shadow told me. I looked down quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to keep my mouth shut," I said quietly. Shadow lifted my chin up to face him. I was met with a warm smile. Shadow leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl. Now c'mon, lets find another way to get to the candy shop." He looked around for a minute before grinning mischievously. "I think I've got an idea." He tugged me toward some bushes around the candy store. He nodded to them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked and laughed.

"Oh yes." He waved a hand toward the bush.

"After you, Ames." I climbed in through the bush and toward the bright lights of the candy shop, with Shadow close behind. I fit myself through the branches in the bush and tried not to get anything in my hair. Hey, my hair is important!

I jumped out when the candy shop was closest. Shadow followed me closely and came out right after I did.

"Well, that worked better than I expected. Let's find Knuckles and Rouge," Shadow said. I nodded and followed him closely. I soon spotted the duo sitting on a curb, flirting with one another. Shadow sat down next to them and motioned me over. I grinned and sat next to him and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his cheek on top of my head. Rouge turned to us and literally jumped. Knuckles looked confused when he saw us.

"Uh, how long have you two been there?" Knuckles asked. Rouge mouthed something to Shadow, which Shadow shook his head at. She stomped her foot on the asphalt street. I looked up at Shadow.

"What did she ask you?" Shadow bit his lip and shook his head.

"Nothing Rose." I nodded and turned to Knuckles, all while sitting in Shadow's arms.

"We just got here," I said. They nodded.

"How was the ride?" Rouge asked. I gave it two thumbs up.

"Awesome," I answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. The parade is about to start, and then there are fireworks. Then I say we get out of here. We've got a long drive home, and I guess I'm driving," Rouge declared. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Shaddie?" He nodded to me.

"Fine by me Ames." I smiled and turned back to the parade, which was just about to reach Main Street. I looked out at the various floats.

The first float was a large train, with Tinkerbell sitting on top of the train, and Peter Pan driving. They both waved eagerly as Flora, Fauna, Meriwether, and the Blue Fairy danced around the float. Some others were dressed in wild costumes and they danced with the fairies.

Next came forks, spoons, salt and peppers shakers, and dusters from the movie _Beauty and the Beast. _After them came the float for the movie. Belle and the Beast danced and waved together on the float. They blew kisses out to the audience and continued to wave as they went by. Around their float people in fork, spoon, salt and peppers shakers, and duster costumes danced with the music. Also aboard their float were Lumiere the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Ms. Potts and her son, Chip the teacup.

Pinocchio was next. Pinocchio danced around the float with J. Worthington Foulfellow and several puppets and wind up toys. On their float, a large wooden Geppetto stood tall and proud as he was playing with some puppets. Also on the float were some bungee corded toy soldiers, moving with their music, and Fiddo and Cleo, the cat and fish.

After them, _The Little Mermaid _came along. Around them danced a few dancers in green and blue dresses, and some in white dresses juggling pearls. Their float was one of my favorites. It was covered in coral and shells, all bright blues, greens, yellows, and pinks. On the top sat Ariel, flipping her fins proudly and waving to the crowd. Bubbles floated up from their float. Along with Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder swam around on the float with some sea horses. In the back, kites flew around that were bright purples and blues.

After that float passed, Ursula, who was also from _The Little Mermaid, _stepped in. her float was small; all it was was a big version of her looking over her sea-crystal ball. Around her 'swam' her little eel minions.

But the next float was my all time favorite. Around it danced the Queen of Hearts, the White Rabbit, various playing cards, and flowers from the garden of singing roses. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum also drove their own little teacups around in the parade. The float was based on the tea party garden, and aboard it were the Mad Hatter and Alice. Behind them was a large version of the blue caterpillar that knew everything and everyone.

The second to last float was _The Lion King. _Aboard their huge float sat Simba, tall and proud, Rafiki the monkey, and Timon and Pumbaa. Half of the float was the large Pride Rock, and the other half was the jungle, which was filled with various trees and flowers. Around them danced exotic creatures and people in wild costumes, who all could move to the music quite well.

And finally the ending float came. It was a large white and gold castle, which carried the most characters aboard. Around the large castle danced the 7 dwarves. On the first part of the float stood Sleeping Beauty and her prince, as the waved to the cheering crowd. On the next little round section danced Snow White and her prince. And on the last round section were Cinderella and her prince, Prince Charming. On the back of the float there was a mini castle. It housed a royally dressed Minnie Mouse and a Mickey Mouse, Chip and Dale, and Daisy Duck and Donald Duck.

After that float passed, the music died down, and the announcer quoted Walt Disney about hopes and dreams. Then the first firework exploded into the air.

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

I smiled up at Shadow.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Rose." I blushed and giggled.

"You're too sweet, Shadow."

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

I sighed with content.

"It seems like a miracle if you could just wish something and it would happen, right Shaddie?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing._

I noticed a shooting star fly across the sky.

"Shadow! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" I closed my eyes and wished.

"I wish you would be mine," Shadow said. I blushed and looked up at him. I smiled.

"Wish granted." And I reached up to kiss him.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

We'd gone back to making out and just about run out of air. We broke to breath.

"I love you, Amy Rose." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." He grinned at me before diving in for another kiss. When we broke, he licked his lips.

"So I assume you were describing me while we were discussing crushes while in line for Thunder Mountain Railroad?" I nodded and he smirked. "You think I'm stubborn?" I laughed.

"You can be. But I love you anyways." He smirked and nodded.

"Good. Because I love you too anyways." I smiled and sat in his lap facing him. Shadow called Knuckles, who was cuddling with Rouge at that moment.

"Hey Knuckles!"

"What do you want, Shadow?" Shadow grinned.

"You owe me $20. You bet with me in the Pirates of the Caribbean line." His eyes widened as he looked from me to Shadow. I had a huge grin plastered across my face as I leaned my head on Shadow's fluffy white patch of fur and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist.

"You actually asked?" Rouge head shot up at those words. She looked from me to Shadow with a huge grin on her face.

"You asked her?! And I didn't get to watch?!" I laughed at Rouge and nodded.

"Yeah, he asked." Rouge grinned happily.

"See? What have I been telling you both all day? Shadow, I told you I'd kick your sorry ass if you didn't get around to asking her by the end of the day. And Amy, the only thing I've been telling you all day is not to give up hope. And look what happened! See, I really do give good advice." I smiled at Rouge and giggled. Shadow smiled and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Did I ever tell you how perfect you are, Amy Rose?" I smiled and blushed.

"Did I ever tell you how perfect you are, Shadow the Hedgehog?" He grinned and pecked my lips.

"You're more perfect, Rose." I giggled happily. I reached up and kissed him again. I'd never tasted something more… more perfect. It felt right to be here in Shadow's lap rather than Sonic's. Something always felt off with Sonic. But with Shadow, it always felt right. Like it was meant to be. Like it was... fate. Destiny. I broke off slowly to breath.

"See Shadow? I told you I found fate." He nodded and agreed.

"And I told you I found it too. Maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us?" I blushed and nodded.

"Sounds good to me Shaddie. Thank you." He nodded and smiled.

"Anything for you, Ames," Shadow whispered to me. I sighed and leaned my head back on Shadow's chest. I looked into the sky to watch the fireworks explode into bright colors in the air. I tried to keep myself from falling asleep. But I couldn't help it; Shadow's lap was so comfortable. Before drifting off, I heard Shadow's sweet voice.

"I love you Ames. Always have, always will."

* * *

Yay! Go Shadow!

Was the song considered a concert? I hope so xD And sorry to bore you guys so much with all the float descriptions. If you skipped over that part, I totally understand.


	19. Driving Home

…I've run out of things to put here, so I'll just skip to the copyright.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 19: Driving Home

_Amy's P.O.V._

I felt a soft shaking on my shoulders.

"Amy…Ames…Rose…wake up…" I opened my eyes slowly. I was sitting on Shadow's lap still, and Rouge and Knuckles had packed up their stuff to go. They were both standing and probably waiting for me to wake up.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes maybe. You ready to go home Rose?" I nodded sleepily. I stood up from Shadow's lap and helped him up. Shadow turned around and nodded to me. "Get on my back. I'll piggyback you over there so you can get some sleep," he offered. I nodded and climbed on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hoisted me up. I rested my cheek on his back and tried to stay awake. "You're really sleepy, aren't you Rose?" I mumbled a reply that caused him to chuckle. "At least you're skinny. I can carry you pretty far." I nodded sleepily.

"Shadow?"

"Yes pumpkin?" I giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ames." I reached up and kissed his cheek before drifting back into sleep.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

My cheeks turned slightly pink after she kissed them. I walked alongside Rouge and Knuckles while carrying my girlfriend toward the exit. Yep, I finally get to call her that! You see, what happened is- oh wait, you were there. Well never mind them. Oh, but a congrats to all of you who placed their cash bets on me confessing back by the Matterhorn, you won the bet! Yay for you, no one cares, back to the story.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" Rouge gasped. "This is a camera moment!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Rouge pulled out her camera and took a picture of me carrying Amy. Her camera flashed brightly and made me stumble, almost dropping Amy.

"Careful, bat girl! I almost dropped Amy because of your stupid camera flash!" I yelled to Rouge. Knuckles growled at me and wrapped an arm around Rouge's waist.

"Hey! No one insults Rouge but me!" Rouge glared at Knuckles. "That is, if I feel like it. Which is pretty rare, so don't insult her!" Rouge smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Wow Knuxie. I never knew you were so protective over me." Knuckles grinned.

"Hey, it's only because you are the most perfect girl in the world to me. And I can't lose you or let you get hurt," Knuckles said. Rouge blushed. I felt Amy snuggle closer to me. _She must be cold, _I thought. _I'll give her my jacket when we reach the tram. _

"So which one do you protect more, the Master Emerald or Rouge?" I jokingly asked. Knuckles didn't take any time to respond.

"Rouge. By far." Rouge giggled and pecked Knuckles' lips. He smiled and swung their hands back and forth as they walked. I felt Amy stir as we exited the park and walked toward the tram. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Shadow?"

"Hey baby. We're almost to the tram. Are you cold?"

"Just a little Shaddie. Thanks for," she yawned, "carrying me here Shadow. You're really sweet." I blushed at her words.

"You're welcome. But don't go back to sleep yet. Let us get on the tram and I'll carry you to the car from there." I felt her nod.

"Ok Shadster. I'll try to stay awake," she said while yawning. I decided maybe keeping a conversation going with her would keep her awake.

"So did you have fun today Ames?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It was the best day ever. I had so much fun with you today." I laughed at her sleepiness. It made her sound so innocent, so childlike. Like she was just 12 years old again.

"That's good. I think we should go to California Adventure next time. What do you think?"

"That would be so much fun," she said half asleep. "We should invite Rouge and Knuckles again too. Then Knuckles can get yelled at by Rouge and the security guards again and make us laugh." I laughed at her. We were finally in line for the tram.

"I'm gonna put you down now, ok?" Amy nodded and slowly slid down my back and onto the ground. I turned around to face her and caught her in my arms as she fell forward. This was probably the most tired I'd ever seen this girl! She couldn't even stand on her own. I shook her lightly. "Hey, do you think you can board the tram on your own?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try." She stood up on her own slowly and boarded the tram. I sat down next to her. I sat Indian style and let her rest her head in my lap. I took my jacket off and laid it over her like a blanket. She smiled and dozed off again. The loudspeaker thanked us for coming and visiting, and told us to visit again soon. Rouge and Knuckles were giggling about something that I wasn't involved in, and I didn't care to be involved in. I was just focused on my rose. I ran my fingers through her waist length quills. _She's so beautiful… _I thought. Her quills were so soft. When our tram reached the garage, Knuckles looked at me.

"Dude, how are you going to carry her over there?" I looked down at Amy.

"I'll carry her bridal style," I answered. Knuckles nodded.

"You just wanna look big and strong, don't you Shadow?" Rouge asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"No Rouge, it's because I love her that I'm going to carry her across the parking lot." I smiled down at her.

"Awww, that's so sweet Shadow! Amy wasn't lying when she said you were a sweet guy," Rouge said. I chuckled lightly as people exited the tram. I slid off then took Amy in my arms with my jacket over her as a blanket. She snuggled up to my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close and walked alongside Rouge and Knuckles to our car. We were parked on the bottom floor, so I didn't have to carry her up the escalator thankfully. Rouge turned to me. "Here, gimme Amy's keys." I looked for her purse, but noticed her keys were in her back pocket.

"They're in her back pocket bat." She almost went for them, but stopped herself.

"I'm not reaching in her pocket. I don't want to get yelled at for waking her up. You're her boyfriend Shadow; you get them."

"Uh, hello? I'm holding her. I can't reach them." She glared at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to retrieve her keys. It wasn't easy, but somehow I found her back pocket and pulled her keys out- all without waking her. Oh yeah, I'm a ninja.

"Impressive, Shadow. Hand over her keys; I'm driving," Rouge insisted. I slapped the keys down in her hand. She clicked the unlock button and heard Amy's car. Rouge led us toward the sound and climbed in the front of the car. I looked down by the tires. I could see the tiniest dried red spots. I bit my lip, trying not to think about my cuts. Knuckles opened the car door for me and I climbed in with Amy. I laid her in the seat next to me and put her lap belt on. I placed her in the middle seat so she could still sleep on me. I clicked my seatbelt and let her head fall back into my lap. Knuckles climbed into the passenger's seat as Rouge started the car and but her belt on. I smiled at Amy and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Amy," I whispered in her ear. She smiled in her sleep as I looked out the window.

_Amy's P.O.V._

(A/N: The italics are her dream)

_I ran around my kitchen, trying to find the bread. 'Wait, why am I looking for bread again?'_

"_Mommy!" A little hedgehog girl that looked like Shadow with pink stripes and green eyes instead came running to me. She hugged my legs. 'What is going on here…?' "Mommy, can you make me some toast?" I nodded slowly. Then I heard a male voice._

"_Honey, did you make Maria's toast?" 'Shadow?' I blushed suddenly. 'Are Shadow and I this little girl's parents? Is Maria her name?' I looked down at my fingers. There was a wedding ring on one of them. I smiled. 'Shadow and I are married? And we have a daughter?' "Rose? You ok?" I looked up. Shadow was standing in the doorway. He had a gold band around his finger._

"_Yeah Shadow, I'm ok. I just zoned out for a minute." He nodded and walked off. I turned around and there stood- Knuckles?! "Knuckles?! Why the freak are you in my fabulous dream?!" He shrugged._

"_I don't know. You want some cookies?!" He pulled out a tray of cookies and offered me one._

"_Uh, no thanks. Where's Rouge?" Knuckles looked at me confused._

"_Who? Oh, you mean that chick in jail? My ex girlfriend! Got it. Why would you want to see her?" I looked at Knuckles, disgusted._

"_Cause she's my best friend, duh! Maria, where are you dear?" I looked for the little hedgehog girl. I turned around and picked her up in my arms. "Shadow honey? Can I have a word with you?" No answer. "Shadow?!"_

I sat up in a panic. I was breathing heavily. There was someone rubbing my back soothingly, and I was riding in my car. Knuckles was driving, and Rouge was sleeping in the passenger's seat. I felt a hot breath on my neck and arms around my waist. I tensed up.

"I'm right here. Breathe, Ames," the voice told me. Then I recognized the voice.

"S-shadow?"

"Yes dear? Are you ok?" I turned around to face my boyfriend and hugged him.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream. Wasn't Rouge supposed to drive us home?' I asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, but she almost fell asleep WHILE driving. So Knuckles took the wheel instead." I nodded, still panting. "Hey, breathe. Just relax. Your dream is over; I'm right here. Nothing can hurt you Amy." Shadow rubbed my back slowly and pecked my lips. I grinned and snuggled back into his chest fur. I took a deep breath and began to relax.

"Are we almost home, Shaddie?" He nodded.

"Yeah, a few more minutes and we'll be at your house." I nodded sleepily and yawned. I didn't even think about how my car would get back home if I was dropped off first. I was too tired still.

A few minutes later, we pulled into my driveway. But by then, I was once again fast asleep.

* * *

1 more chapter after this! I can't wait to start my next few projects! I've got a lot to do!

Ok, thank you time!

A big hug to some of my reviewers~

Ghostkidd33

Sonamyfreak94

Angel BL-chan

Silhouette the Daemon-wolf

Angel-of-Energy

Darlia Minx

Flaflou59

November Ember

And of course THANKS TO ALLLLLL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! THIS STORY WOULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS, SUPPORT, AND ADVICE! THAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUU!


	20. The Next Day

Here's the final chapter of the story! It's somewhat an epilogue and somewhat not really. Just read it.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Disneyland © Disney

* * *

Chapter 20: The Next Day

_Amy's P.O.V._

I groaned and rolled over. I slowly opened my eyes to see the room I was in. It was pink, and had pictures all over the walls of my friends and I. Then I realized I was in my room, in my bed. There was someone with me, someone who was still asleep. I opened my eyes a bit more.

"Shadow?" He yawned and opened his eyes.

"Morning love. How'd you sleep?"

"Good I guess. Did you stay the night at my house?" His cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, Rouge and Knuckles claimed the couches, so I got stuck up here with you," Shadow said.

"Stuck up here?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Where else was I supposed to sleep?" he asked. I started laughing.

"The guest room is just down the hall, you know," I said laughing. He just stared at me blankly.

"You're kidding," he said. I laughed again.

"Nope. You just wanted to be in here with me." Shadow glared at me for a minute before laughing a bit and turning pink.

"And what if I did? Are you going to kick me out?" I grinned.

"Nope." He smiled at me.

"Good. Let's go see if Rouge and Knuckles are awake," Shadow said. He got up and out of my bed. He helped me up and I got out of bed. I looked down for a minute and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"You left me in my clothes, didn't you Shadow?" He turned and faced me.

"Yeah. We've only been dating for 12 hours, and I didn't know where your pajamas were." I gawked at him.

"So did you actually search for my pajamas?" A small smirk appeared on his face. I grinned and smacked his arm. "Shadow!"

"Hey hey, I'm kidding. I at least have the decency not to go through your clothes." I laughed and went down the stairs and into the living room. The blinds were closed, so it was somewhat dark in the room since the lights were also off. Rouge was still asleep on the couch, but Knuckles wasn't. I heard things banging around in my kitchen.

"What the freak? Where is the food?!" I heard Knuckles yelling from the kitchen I laughed and walked into my kitchen.

"Can I help you with something, Knuckles?" He jumped and threw the frying pan into the air, which landed on the kitchen tiles with a loud clang. I grinned and leaned on the doorframe.

"O-oh, it's just you Amy. You scared me." I laughed as I walked over to pick up the frying pan.

"Who did you think it was?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Rouge possibly. That's something she would do." I nodded. As I stood up, someone's hands covered my eyes and pulled me close.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Why, is it my boyfriend?" The hands disappeared and I turned around to lay in his arms.

"Why, it is! You're good at this." I laughed and smiled at Shadow. He grinned at me and pecked my lips. Rouge walked in sleepily.

"Good morn- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Am I interrupting something?" She raised an eyebrow at Shadow and me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all Rouge. Hey, where did you leave my car keys?" She thought for a minute before her eyes widened.

"They're in the car…" She trailed off. "Locked in the car…" I bit my lip as I let go of Shadow.

"You locked my keys in my car?" I gaped. She slowly nodded and ran to the driveway. I ran outside with her.

I ran out the front door with Shadow close behind. I ran to my car, which Rouge was leaning on looking into. I dashed over to her and looked in my window. The keys were sitting on the front seat. I yanked on the door handle and it wouldn't budge. I smacked my head on the car.

"Well now what?" Knuckles asked. I shrugged. Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald.

"What are you doing Shaddie?" He twirled the red emerald around.

"I bet I can just chaos control into your car and get the keys," he said. I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good to m-" Knuckles interrupted me.

"No! I shall handle this!" We all looked at him like he'd grown another head. He rammed into my car and fell backwards. Rouge ran over to him.

"Knuckles! Knuckles, can you hear me?" He shot up.

"I shall try again!" He ran into my car again. I sighed and laid down in the grass behind me in my yard and listened to Knuckles run into my car. Shadow noticed me and laid down next to me. I entwined our fingers happily and looked at the clouds. I closed my eyes slowly and almost fell asleep. I was about to begin dreaming when a felt a squeeze on my hand. I opened my eyes and turned to Shadow. He was smiling at me. I returned his smile and squeezed his hand in return.

"You're so pretty, Rose," Shadow said. I blushed.

"You're cute too, Shadow." He turned slightly pink and sighed happily.

"I love you so much, pumpkin," he told me. I grinned.

"I love you so much too, Shaddie." We came together for a sweet kiss. Unfortunately, we had to do this thing called breathing, so we had to break apart. This time, I sighed happily. I was so into the moment until I heard Knuckles run into my car again. I sighed.

"I…shall…get…those…keys…" Knuckles said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sweetie, maybe you shouldn't run into Amy's car so much. I don't think it's very good for you…"

"No! I shall get the keys!" This went on for another hour or 2 until Shadow finally stopped Knuckles.

"Dude, just let me get them! You're going to kill yourself or dent Amy's car!" Knuckles slowly nodded.

"Ok, ok. You, you get 'em," Knuckles said before sitting in the grass. Rouge came over to him and rubbed his arms.

"You want some ice dear?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm ok."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the passenger's seat. He snatched the keys, unlocked my car, and climbed out with his red emerald in hand. I smirked.

"Hey Shadow? What would happen if I poked that emerald? I know it's your favorite." He looked at me suspiciously for a minute.

"The world would explode. Why?" I leaped up and poked the emerald. Nothing happened. "Ok ok, you got me. I was kidding, but you are annoying me." I grinned and poked it again.

"Good. That's my job as your girlfriend," I said. He crossed his arms with the emerald still in his hand.

"No it's not. That's my job as your boyfriend. And you never told me where you wanted to go to dinner tonight." I blushed and shrugged. I'd forgotten all about our date until now.

"Surprise me, Shadow." He nodded and smirked.

"Alright, I'll do my best. Let's go watch a movie in your house. I'm tired of Rouge and Knuckles making out on your lawn." I sat up and looked over at Rouge and Knuckles, who were making out. I giggled as Shadow helped me up. We snuck by them and inside my house and to my couch. Shadow plopped down as I grabbed the remote. I came back over to Shadow and leaned on him as he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. I flipped through the channels to try and find a movie.

"I think we should watch a romantic comedy. How about you Shadow?" He chuckled.

"I'm for an action movie," he said. I shrugged.

"Too bad. I've got the remote," I said as I waved my remote around in the air.

"Hey, what's that?" Shadow asked as he pointed to my backyard.

"Where?" While I was looking, he snatched the remote from my hand. He laughed evilly as a joke. "That is not fair! Just because I'm the slowest doesn't mean you can do that to me!"

"Hey, I'm the boyfriend. I'm supposed to annoy you, right?" I crossed my arms and pouted. He sighed and changed the channel. "As cute as you are Rose, that doesn't work on me." I pouted some more. Then I pulled out my secret weapon. "Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes! Please no, Rose! Put them away! Please, for me?" But I refused to stop.

"Pretty please Shaddie? For me?" He sighed and handed over the remote. I squealed happily. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Shads," I told him. He mumbled grumpily. I giggled and changed the channel again back to my romantic comedy. He huffed of boredom. "Hey, this was your idea, not mine."

"Then I should get to pick the movie." I shook my head.

"Nope. Ladies first," I declared. He huffed again as Rouge and Knuckles walked in.

"Well, thanks for ditching us you two," Rouge said. I chuckled at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were too busy making out with your boyfriend to notice we were gone," I shot back. She glared and walked into my kitchen.

"So what's for lunch you two? And are you two gonna live together?" I shrugged at Rouge.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do, Shadow?" He shrugged.

"I'll move in with you if you want me to." I eagerly nodded.

"You should start packing tomorrow. But in the meantime, I say we go to the local diner for lunch! Anybody coming?" I asked as I leaped off the couch. Shadow stood up with me.

"Sounds like a plan. You two coming, Rouge and Knuckles?" They both nodded as Rouge grabbed her purse.

"Let's go! And I'm driving because it's my car!" I shouted and went to my car. I unlocked it with my keys and climbed in. Shadow climbed in the passenger's seat and Rouge and Knuckles were in the back. I drove us a few blocks to the diner on the corner of Station Square Ave. and Main St. I parked along the street and turned the keys to pull out of my car. Everyone climbed out and slammed their car doors closed. I locked the door and stuffed the keys in my back pocket. We walked in together, with Shadow and I hand in hand. But of course, simply to complicate things, a certain someone had to be there with a certain Tails.

And that certain someone was Sonic the Hedgehog.

I spotted him quickly. He saw me and smiled. Then he saw Shadow and stopped smiling. His eyes widened, which caused Tails to turn around and see us too. Rouge nudged my shoulder and nodded to Sonic. I nodded and looked at Shadow. He hadn't seen Sonic yet. Knuckles saw Sonic and told him to run. He started mouthing stuff at Sonic, telling him to hide or run. I bit my lip, trying to distract Shadow. Just as his head turned to Sonic, I grabbed his face and kissed him. He closed his eyes and wrapped arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and by the look in my eye Rouge knew she had to get Sonic out of here. She quickly dragged Knuckles over to Sonic and tried to yank him out, but he refused to be within 10 feet of my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and switched to making out with Shadow instead. I was running out of air! When I felt like I couldn't breath anymore, I broke off, gulping down air, as did Shadow. He smiled.

"Well that was spontaneous." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, well. You know me," I told him. I noticed they had hid Sonic under a table cleverly and returned to us. Shadow continued to smile at me until he looked in the glass window behind me. He squinted his eyes at something in the reflection. _Oh please no, please don't see him! _Shadow whirled around and looked at a table. He growled at Sonic, who had now been spotted. I squeezed Shadow's hand hard. "Shadow, don't. He's not worth it," I mutter through my teeth. Shadow growled and followed me to a table. Shadow and I sat on one side of the booth and Rouge and Knuckles took the other. Shadow hadn't taken his eyes off of Sonic since he was spotted. I nodded to Sonic, telling him to leave. He crawled out from under the table, grabbed Tails, and sped out of the door. Shadow almost got up to chase him, but I pulled him back down. "Please Shadow… he's not worth it," I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He sighed and turned to me.

"I haven't forgotten what you told me at Disneyland about beating up faker, trust me. He just irritates me so easily." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Shadow. You're too sweet," I told him.

"Wait, what about Disneyland and beating up Sonic?" Rouge asked. I bit my lip and looked at Shadow.

"Well…" The waiter showed up right then.

"Hello, and how are the four of you doing?" We answered good. "That's good. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Rouge and I ordered iced tea while Shadow and Knuckles stuck with water. The waiter wrote that down and left us.

"Continue," Knuckles said.

"Well, after Sonic upset me, Shadow went to my car to go get his phone, which was actually in his pocket. So when he went out to the parking garage, he knew Sonic was going to be there. Shadow went basically to go beat up Sonic- again," I explained. Rouge chuckled and grinned.

"You're a good boyfriend, Shadow," she said. Knuckles turned to her quickly.

"Uh, hello? What about me?" She giggled.

"You're not a good boyfriend, you're the best boyfriend." This made him smile victoriously. Our drinks arrived and we placed our orders. We decided we'd all split a pepperoni pizza. The waiter quickly jotted down things and ran off to the kitchen. In the mean time, we had a rock paper scissors tournament. I played Rouge as Shadow played Knuckles. I victoriously won my match and watched Shadow and Knuckles play.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They shouted. Knuckles picked paper, Shadow picked rock.

"Ha! I win Shadow!"

"No, because the rock breaks the paper!" He exclaimed. Knuckles slouched in his seat because of his loss. I laughed, deciding not to tell Knuckles that he had truly won. I just poked Shadow in the gut, hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know what you did, Shaddie," I scolded him. He chuckled sheepishly. "And I refuse to compete in the finals of this event because Shadow here is a cheater." He chuckled as our pizza arrived. We split up the pizza- 2 slices each- and chowed down on it. It was pretty good pizza.

"So wait, did I truly win the tournament because Shadow cheated, or do I still just lose because I'm Knuckles?" We all laughed.

"No, you just lose because you're Knuckles. At least you're catching onto the fact that you're the one we tease the most because you're the slowest," Shadow said. Knuckles death glared Shadow. Rouge shook her head and finished up her 2 small pieces of pizza. Shadow and Knuckles split the bill evenly and each paid. Rouge smiled.

"Well, thank you for buying lunch for us boys," Rouge said.

"Yeah, thank you two," I agreed. Everyone finished their pizza. I looked across the table at Knuckles' plate. There was a stack of pepperoni sitting on his plate. I started to laugh. "You don't like pepperoni, Knuckles?" He looked down at his plate and chuckled.

"Nope. Who wants it?" Shadow snatched the plate before Rouge could get to it. She growled.

"Well thanks. Just go ahead and take the plate before I even get a chance." Shadow grinned evilly as she snatched a pepperoni slice off the top of the stack and gobbled it down quickly. He glared at her and moved the plate farther from her. She laughed along with the rest of us. Shadow finished his pepperoni and we got up to leave and walk to my car. We climbed in and started to drive home. "Hey Amy, can you drop Knuckles and I off at my house? He's got packing to do." I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Rouge." I drove a few blocks past my house and to Rouge's house. They climbed out with me. I ran over to Rouge and hugged her. "We need to do this again soon, Rouge." She nodded and I gave a friendly hug to Knuckles. "I'll see you guys around soon." They nodded and went back into Rouge's house. "Alright Shadow, you wanna pack up your stuff today or just kick back at my place?" He shrugged

"Whatever makes you happy, Rose."

"Oh! Let's go to the seaside cliff. I hear it's really pretty this time of year." He nodded as I drove my car to my driveway. I hoped out and, after Shadow got out, locked my car and placed the keys in my pocket. I entwined Shadow's fingers with mine as we walked out to the cliff. It wasn't far from my house, maybe 2 or 3 minutes on foot.

After passing through plenty of trees, we reached the creek. Shadow willingly carried me across and we continued on. After going through just a few more trees, we reached the small cliff. I sat on the edge and let my legs dangle over the edge of the cliff. Shadow did the same. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Shadow? Don't you think we should go to California Adventure next time? The four of us again! Wouldn't that be fun?" He nodded.

"We really should Rose." I smiled out at the sun and ocean ahead of me.

"Shadow?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ames. I always have, and I always will."

*.*

HOLY CRAP! IT'S DONE! AND THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER, I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT THAT LONG!

My poll on my next project is closing on 6/16 around 1 for those of you on PST. For those of you not in America, I really can't help you.

And one last thanks to alllllllll of you peoples who reviewed! Hehe love you all!


End file.
